Changes: The Story of Them
by tiger7210
Summary: Follow the romance that started seven years ago, when the boy clothed in green with a fairy first stumbled in on the little Princess watching her father through the window. Rated T for some suggestive language and mild suggestive content.
1. Preface: The Boy with the Fairy :U:

**Authors ****Note:**

**So, ****this ****is ****my ****first ****LoZ ****fanfic. ****I ****know ****it****'****s ****short...****but ****it****'****s ****just ****the ****preface! ****I ****promise, ****the ****chapters ****will ****be ****longer! ****This ****was ****meant ****to ****be ****a ****one-shot, ****just ****describing ****her ****feelings ****through ****the ****first ****time ****they ****meet,****her ****as ****Sheik, ****etc, ****but ****then ****I ****decided ****it ****would ****be ****better ****if ****I ****made ****the ****entire ****story,****which ****takes ****place ****during ****OoT ****and ****about ****a ****year ****or ****so ****after... ****which ****is ****not ****following ****any ****storyline ****of ****any ****of ****the ****games ****that ****take ****place ****after ****OoT. ****Oh, ****and ****keep ****in ****mind, ****the ****point ****of ****view ****changes...****a l****ot. ****So, ****remember ****to ****keep ****in ****mind ****who's ****talking...****Kay?****So, ****let ****me ****know ****what ****you ****think ****of ****this ****and ****I'll ****keep ****posting ****things. W****ithout ****further ****ado, ****here's ****Changes ****:)**

**Disclaimer:****I ****own ****nothing ****of****Legend ****of ****Zelda, ****if ****I ****did; ****I'd ****be t****he ****happiest ****person ****in ****the ****world...****but ****no. ****Sadly, ****no ****D:**

**xxxx**

_**Zelda**_

_Hearing her footsteps, Wilhelm unsheathed his sword, angrily waving it around behind him, trying to impale his pursuer. _

"_Come out from the shadows, ye fiend, fight honorably and face your death!" he shouted, brandishing his weapon. _

_Margaret regretfully stepped from the tapestry that concealed her, her arms wrapped around her thin nightdress, tears dripping from her face._

"_Wilhelm, why must it be this way? I do not seek to harm you, please heed my warning!" she cried, taking a step in his direction, reaching a hand towards his face._

_Wilhelm held his sword threateningly close to her face, aiming it just between her eyes.  
>"Come no closer, vile woman! I know of your treacherous deeds. I beseech! Be gone!<em>

"_But…" Margaret started, taking another step anyway, passion crossing her face. "I know that you know I love only you. You are my only, dearest Wilhelm, and truly, you must leave this place!"  
>Sir Wilhelm's face faltered as he lowered his weapon and allowed her to walk into his embrace.<br>"You are indeed a smart man, my love, but…"  
>Margaret stood up on her toes to reach his lips.<br>They were all but touching when she took the concealed dagger from her waist belt and slit his throat._

_He clutched at his neck, eyes wide with shock, as he suffocated._

"_Never trust a pretty face." Margaret whispered, kissing him gently on his nose as death's grasp stole his life, her lips damp with his blood._

_Margaret stared at his lifeless eyes.  
>"We dace, and you hold the thread to my soul. You spin, and you unravel the part from the whole. We laugh, and I am so far from where I began. I fell for you, and forget all that I am." Margaret cackled evilly, "Where did love get you, dearest?" She lamented, reciting the quote that the soul had lovingly composed for her. "Dead!" she crooned. <em>

_Margaret slowly strode away, and-_

The banging from the throne room took me off guard.

I clutched my volume as tears fell from my face as they always did. _Trials of the Heart_ was always a book that indeed captured mine, and nothing but a catastrophe was going to unglue my eyes from the pages.

Something was going on with my father, and I wanted to know what.

So, as quietly as I was able, I had peeped through the window.

Only seven years old, with the weight of the world on my shoulders. I saw _him_. Saw him bowing to my father with a terrible glint in his eye, one that Father didn't catch. But I did. I managed to duck when he looked my way, and after about twenty seconds of agonizing silence, I gathered the courage to look up again. _He _was talking to Father again, and no one had noticed me. Exhaling deeply, I thankfully rested my head on the windowsill, thanking the Goddesses.

I didn't need a target on my head. Being on the hit list of such an evil man would not be wise.

Warm rays of sunlight reflect off of the crystalline blue waters that surround my courtyard. I come here very often; the quiet air and the sweet fragrance of flowers made it a quiet and peaceful place to go. I'd spent many an hour reading book after book here as I was before.

I heard footsteps behind me, and my heart nearly stopped beating. And I, being the coward that I am, decided to just continue my spying, not acknowledging them in any way.

The Footsteps got closer, so close they were just behind me. They were hesitating. But why? Then, they tapped me on the shoulder. I whirled around, surprised, quickly stowing my novel behind my back.

There, standing in front of me, was a boy clothed in green. He couldn't be older than I am, but he's armed, more armed then a lot of the guards. Slingshots, sticks, a sword, and a shield that was almost bigger than him clinging to his back.

"Who-" I started, and faltered. "Who are you?"

I was astonished; an outsider had made it past all those guards in the front, all the way to me. A boy.

"How did you make it past the guards?"

He didn't reply. After the shock wore off, I noticed something, flying around him. It was pink and perfectly round. It made me gawk even more at the mysterious blond-haired boy.

"Is that a fairy?"

He nodded.

"Then, are you… Are you from the forest?" I stuttered again.

All he did was nod, again.

"Then… then… you wouldn't happen to have…. The Spiritual stone of the forest, would you?" I couldn't stop stuttering, but this boy might be the boy that I was seeing in my visions, the boy that would get rid of _him_.

He looked confused, so I continued to explain it.

"That green and shining stone…"

In response, he pulls the very same stone out of his pocket. I clapped my hands together.

"Just as I thought!"

So he _was_ the boy from my dream. The boy clothed in green with the fairy who would save Hyrule, save…. me.

Once again, I asked for his name. He looked down and blushed.

"My name is Link" he whispered. I could barely make out the words.

Link. Such a simple but lovely name. He was destined for great things, even then, as a child just like me.

Somehow, I knew. I knew then…he was the one. From the way his golden hair fell around his face to his blush when I stared at him…I then pictured the rest of my life with that one boy.

A boy I had only known for an inconsequential minute.

But in that one minute…everything changed.

_I fell for you, and forget all that I am. _


	2. Chapter One: Come Back to Me :U:

**Updated Authors Note:**

**I've been fixing things. This chapter has been completely changed around. Because I hate it. If you want to review, but can't, since you had already reviewed this first chapter, feel free to leave an anonymous review. I actually urge you to. Let me know if you liked the old one better.**

**Disclaimer: Still not Nintendo. Sorry.**

_**Link **_

_Home…where you are supposed to be.  
>The way you are supposed to be.<br>_  
>It's been years.<p>

Nine years, to be exact. Nine long, unbearable years since I was sent back in time. No one knows who I am. No one knows what I've done.

It devastated me at first. All the friends I'd made, all the people I'd helped, they hadn't remembered me. I wasn't Link, the Hero of Time anymore. I was Link, the Kokiri without a fairy. Even my guardian had abandoned me.

It was only the shimmering Master Sword that stood by me, my only memento that I was allowed to keep from my adventure. I kept it dear, a sentiment to the life that I had lost.

My only salvation, ironically, was the girl who had both gotten me into the mess, and forced me out of it after I had cleaned it all up.

Zelda.

She was the only person who remembered, the only person who saw me for who I was, the person who I had become to be. She alone was the sole person I could confide in.

We became friends, for lack of a better word. Very fast friends. She understood me in a way no one else would. Even when I told her I was leaving Hyrule for Termina, she understood.  
><em><br>_She had caught me leaving in the middle of the night. Although I thought I was being secretive—I'll be honest, I was actually cocky at the fact that she wouldn't even miss me—I was confronted by her in the castle courtyard.

"You are leaving Hyrule, aren't you?" she said, her voice slightly annoyed as she eyed the bags and sacks attached to Epona.

I nodded, looking down at my feet. The whole point of leaving in the middle of the night was so that I wouldn't have to explain to her.

She looked up to glare at me, her wide sapphire blue eyes filled with despair, despite the stony and methodical set of her face.

"Even though it's only been a short time…I feel like I've known you forever." She whispered, wrapping her arms around her petite form, as if she was trying to keep herself from falling apart. "I'll never forget the days we've spent together."

Her lower lip began to tremble. "And I believe in my heart…you'll come back again."

She let her composure go then, flying into my arms, a small sob rising in her chest. "I'll pray…I'll pray that your journey will be safe." She cried into my chest, wrapping her arms around me.

I comforted her for a short while, feeling a bit awkward. A girl had never flung herself at me like Zelda had then, and (being my thirteen year old self) I didn't exactly have experience with calming them down.

She was the one that broke the gauche embrace, sniffling as she unceremoniously used the long sleeves of her dress to dry her tears.

"I-I'm sorry." She sobbed, choking on her words.

She didn't need my forgiveness to continue. She knew I wasn't exactly a talker, I preferred to observe the world around me, keep my opinions to myself. Especially after my adventures, I was so tired of talking of experiences that no one else remembered.

"I want you to have something." She told me, reaching behind her quietly. From the folds of her dress, she produced something shiny and blue.

It took a moment to place the aching nostalgia that filled my chest. It was dark, and I was more concerned with the pain in her voice as she showed me the item. Holding it out to me, I felt the smooth, unblemished surface of the object, very confused. But then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

It was the Ocarina of Time.

_My Ocarina_.

Instead of giving it to me, she held it close to her heart for a brief moment. "This song reminds me of us."

Bringing the instrument to her lips, she positioned her fingers and began to blow.

I swear to the Goddesses the entire world was silent.

The haunting melody that flowed from the woodwind twisted in my gut. The song was simple, beautiful, but at the same time heartbreaking. It whispered of loss, devastation, pain and suffering. But at the same time, it was eternal. I felt the power behind the notes, surging through my heart like every other ballad she had taught me. It felt as though time had stopped, the entire world silent

Then, finally done, she handed me the instrument, sodden with the tears that had fallen from her cheeks. "Go now." She whispered, pushing me towards Epona. I complied, mounting my beast, a regretful look on my face. "Be safe! Remember the song!" She pleaded, lifting to rest a hand on my leg, affectionately rubbing the skin there.

I urged Epona into a slow trot out of the palace then, my heart sinking to my stomach as I left the only person in the world who understood me behind.

"Come back to me," she begged, her voice as light as the wind.

I came back to her.

It had taken me weeks of lost wandering to stumble on the kingdom of Termina, and even longer to find my way home. I was exhausted from the perils I faced, drained from seeing the death of this place. But I coughed through the poisons of the Southern Swamp, fought through the snowstorms of Snowpeak, swam through the puzzles of Great Bay, and braved the undead of Ikana. All to get back to my princess. All to come back to her.

When I returned to Hyrule, I was ecstatic to realize that I was the Hero again. The people had learned of my feats, and they praised me again. It wasn't the same, not even close, but it took me out of my depression.

A year passed, then two, and then before I knew it, I was sixteen years old, and I was in love with the Princess. And she loved me, too.

But the King, her father, he had other plans. He sent me back to Termina, naming me the official diplomat of Hyrule. I lived with the Royal family there for two years of my life, passing the time in the castle. One of the princes there was taken with my tales of my first adventure, offering to inscribe them in a novel. I spent months telling him my tale, and he spent months frantically scratching a quill to the parchment, hanging off my every word as I spun a story of romance, horror, mystery, and happy endings.

I'm due to return back to Hyrule this coming fall, my obligated duty complete.

Although I missed my Zelda awfully these years, my time here in Termina have done me good. They have cured me of my silence, teaching me to speak my mind. I have been called quirky, sarcastic, even eloquent at times. I picked up key values of politics, and even made some friends.

Something has been tearing at the edges of my mind, though. What if Zelda has found someone else? What if doesn't want to wait for me anymore?

She still loves me, doesn't she? She's still waiting?

She has to be.

_**Zelda**_

He sent him away.

I should have known he would.

Link, who I've spent nine years of my life waiting for. Link, who always comes back. Father knows that I love him, that he loves me. It's not what he wants, though.

So he sent him away.

He claimed it was because he was the Hero of the place, that the people would listen to him more than any other man he sent. When he told me this, however, the lie was almost comical. I know the truth. He sent Link to Termina because he saw the way we had come together, our love. He wanted it to be stopped. With Link being a "worthless commoner" without land or money or political experience, he would not be considered a proper partner for the beautiful, charming, genius Princess Zelda.

But despite his plan, love is blind. He can't change the way that I feel about him. Link, with his handsome smile and gentle touch, cannot be replaced. The way his gorgeous cerulean eyes hold mine makes my heart flutter. I cannot imagine life without him anymore. His hold is permanent and unbreakable.

He's due back in just a few days time. I am not sure what Father will do. Obviously his plan to keep us apart will crumble. Maybe he thinks I have moved on. That all the young men he brought to dinner, with their charming smiles and gifts of diamonds and silk, could replace the passion and devotion that I possess. Nothing, ever, could change how much I love him. It is absurd to think that those shallow Lords could ever be as remarkable, as courageous, and as beautiful as my Link. No one can. It is an unattainable feat.

My thoughts swim over him, devouring the memories of when we were young. It's been two years since we last saw each other. I wonder if he could still love me. I have changed so much. I have turned seventeen. Just one more year, and it will be my throne that my father sits on, my Kingdom that I look over. Hyrule, mine. The thought seems ludicrous.

I am so deep in my reverie that I don't realize for quite some time that I am not alone.

The massive form of my father stands beside me, awkwardly gazing down at the dreamy look on my face.

"Oh, I beg your pardon!" I say quietly, embarrassed that I did not acknowledge him.

His mouth twists uncomfortably. "Zelda, we need to talk." He says, stress radiating from his tone. I open my mouth to speak, but he doesn't allow me the time to answer. Right to the point, as always.

"As you know, your eighteenth birthday will come in the next few months time."

I nod silently, taking the hint that he doesn't want me talking.

"And that it is customary that in the event that there isn't a male heir, the eldest Princess will take the throne, but not without a proper partner."

"I have Link." I snap, narrowing my eyes, preparing my argument. I've been expecting some kind of rebuttal from him.

"No, Zelda. You know very well that Link could never rule a kingdom. Hero he may be, but he is not a politician. You deserve better. Our kingdom deserves better."

That I wasn't expecting.

"How could you say that?" I demand. "He saved more than one kingdom from destruction! He saved the world; he's done more than any one of those disgusting men you've bring to me combined!" I yell without meaning to, fury clouding my judgment.

"All this he did in another life." Father says calmly. "We can't even be sure that he's not lying. He may have helped the Terminians, but he's done nothing for our people. He's not a Hero here. You will marry none but the best."

"Father, please, I-"

His face turns ferocious. "My decision is final." He snaps, cutting me off. "Prepare yourself. If you do not find a proper partner by your birthday, then I will."

"I'll never marry anyone but Link." I vow, crossing my arms stubbornly and raising my nose in the air, a signal that I'm done with the conversation.

"We'll see," he promises, turning on his heel, exiting the room without another word.

**Author's Note Updated (again)**

**So, let's say, eh, three reviews before I put up the updated next chapter. PLEASE let me know if you guys like this. I really really really want to know. **

**In other news, I'm a beta reader now. WHO WANTS ME TO HELP YOU WRITE A STORY? –manic grin-**

**. . Let me help you….**

**Bahaha. See ya guys next time :)**


	3. Chapter Two: Lon Lon Ranch :U:

**Updated Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. Since a few of you reviewed, giving me positive feedback, here's the next chapter. **

**xxxx**

_**Link**_

The road between Termina and Hyrule was becoming familiar to me. It took all but a day to reach the land where I was born, but every second was worth it. 

I could see the castle on the horizon. I was home.

It had been more than two years since I had walked this path, smelled the Hylian air, hear the native larks chirp in the evening. All these things that were absent in Termina, I could feel it as Epona cantered down the familiar trail to Castle Town.

It was falling dark, and both Epona and I were worn out. I was planning on making a fire and sleeping right there on the side of the path when I saw the sign.

**Lon Lon Ranch up Ahead**

And then it dawned on me how long it had been since I'd seen Malon and Talon.

So, I continued riding until I made it to the farm. Quietly, I dismounted and removed Epona's halter and saddle, and let her graze with the other horses. Then, I tiptoed to the little farmhouse. From the windows, a warm glow of the house lightened the path.

I rapped my knuckles three times on the door, and then waited.

Then, light flooded the night and I was being attacked. I tried to reach my sword, my bow, anything, but something was restricting me, and I couldn't reach a thing.

It took me a second to realize I wasn't being assaulted. No, it was Malon, throwing her arms around me. Bewildered, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

"Oh, Link, I can't believe it's you!" She gushed, and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"I know, I've missed you as well." I said quietly, stroking her hair, trying to calm her.

Indeed, it had been years since we had seen each other, the last I saw of her was before I left for Termina. She had given me Epona, claiming she cared for me more.

She sniffed, and wiped her eyes. It felt a little awkward, because she wouldn't let go of me. She kept her face buried in my chest.

"I thought you would never come back." She whispered.

And I felt terrible that I hadn't. It was for selfish reasons that I stayed away, reasons I couldn't quite explain to her without being locked away in an asylum.

"I'm sorry, Malon. But I'm here now, right?" I asked, feeling horribly guilty.

"Yes." She sighed.

I heard her father calling for her, asking who was at the door. Only when I saw him at the doorway did I remove Malon from my chest. She whirled around and blushed.

"Dad, look whose back!" She exclaimed, and wiped away some more tears.

"Well, lookie here. Link, it's been years!" Talon said, smiling.

"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't come back sooner." I said, starting to invent half-truths. "The King has me working hard, I've been going to many foreign places lately."

"The only thing that matters is that you're here now." Malon says. "Dad he can stay here for the night, can't he?"

"Of course he can." Talon smiles, and I can't help but do the same.

Only because he has a tooth missing.

**xxxx**

I was getting my things settled in the loft. The room was unchanged. The sweet smell of hay clings to everything. The bed, the curtains that cover the half-broken window, the threadbare rug, and even sometimes my clothes. It's a fairly peaceful place, if you don't count the horses and cows that lie below.

In between my travels, I used to stay here. Whenever I needed a bed, a nice meal, and a shoulder to cry on, Malon was always here to help me. She tended to my wounds and listened to my adventures with patient interest, always forcing me to promise that I would return after the next leg of my journey. In my old life, I had even come to love the gentle farm girl. But she forgot along with the rest of them.

I think she was the one that hurt the worst.

I had come back to this place, eager for my nice, soft bed in the loft and a confidant. Running up to the pasture, I threw myself at my horse, so glad to have someone familiar, someone I could trust.

Until I was abruptly thrown off of my beast by Malon.

"What are you doing here, mister?" She cried, pulling at the collar of my shirt and dragging me away from my beloved Epona.

"Malon!" I rejoiced, running at her with a hug, as well. I was so excited to tell her my last tale, breaking into the castle and saving the princess and-

"Excuse me," she interrupted my thoughts, ripping herself away from me. "But who are you, exactly?"

My stomach filled with dread. This had been the routine since I woke up again. "Who are you?" "What are you doing?" "Do I know you?" they said. They laughed at me. But not Malon, too. Malon had to remember. She just had to. The girl that I loved, the girl that I trusted, she couldn't just forget me!

But she did. She didn't even know who I was.

I spent a year with her. Rebuilding our friendship. Telling her the old stories all over again, watching her have the same reaction. It was almost comical. But the love that I felt for her before…it wasn't there.

Maybe it was because we were both children again. Maybe it was because of the maturity level difference; after all, I was a seventeen year old in a ten year old body. But the most probable reason was the fact that she didn't understand who I was anymore.

In my old life, Malon was the only one who would listen to my tales, pick me up when I had fallen, and still love me at the end of the day. But in this life, she thought my stories were just that; stories, and she couldn't even comprehend half of what I was going through. She couldn't understand anymore. Zelda was the only one who understood.

I like to think that I just wanted to spend more time with Zelda over the last seven years.

Yes, I like to think that. But I know in my heart that I gave up on her.

I didn't want to try anymore, I just wanted to lay back and die. I had no more purpose; the Goddesses had used me like the pawn that I was. Now that my duty was done, they had taken all my friends, my enemy, my belongings, my purpose, everything that I was.

I left for Termina in search of such a purpose: adventure, and I had found it there. But when I had returned, I went to Zelda, not Malon.

I fell in love with Zelda, not Malon. 

But those lingering feelings, the subdued ones that I still felt when I looked into her eyes, are most definitely still there.

Is that why I'm here? To try to get the old Malon back, the one who remembered and knew who I was?

_No_. _Don't to this to yourself again._ I tell myself, lying back on the soft quilt of the bed. _It hurt enough the first time._

The quiet creak of the barn door shook me from my reverie.

"…Link?" the soft voice of Malon called, slipping through the doors. She stood barefoot in the middle of the barn, her thin white nightdress clashing magnificently with her russet brown hair that fell to the backs of her calves.

She looked like an angel in the candlelight, the gentle features of her face illuminated by it, accentuating the planes of her cheeks and adding a shimmer to her eyes. She was nothing if not beautiful, but the want and longing that I had felt all those years ago…it had vanished.

"May I come up?" she asked, tucking a strand of her hand behind one ear, grinning shyly up at me.

"Go ahead," I allow, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

She nimbly climbed the ladder to the loft, hoisting herself up from the floor and padding over to stand beside the nightstand, her bare feet crunching in the straw.

"I'd like to talk to you, if that's alright."

I nearly flinched away from the formal tone in her voice. This wasn't the Malon I knew. My Malon would have flung herself into my arms and tenderly kissed my cheek, afterwards getting right to the point of whatever she wanted. Her crazy schemes never ceased to amuse me, even in the darkest of times.

But now her commanding yet loving voice was gone, replaced with an unusual proper speech completely foreign to me.

"Of course."

My voice is equally formal and unwelcoming as I gesture her to sit beside me.

She complied, sweeping her hair behind her. She placed her hands in her lap, looking down and fiddling with her fingers.

"I remember when you stayed here, all those years ago." She preambles. "You used to tell me stories."

I nod silently, my eyes tracing the shape of her lips as they moved. I can still remember the way they felt, how soft and smooth they were against my skin.

"I loved those stories. You know the ones, like with the Triforce?" She giggled at the memory, her eyes closing. Luckily, she didn't catch my wince. "I always used to wonder where you could have possibly found the ideas for them."

At her words, my heart filled with hope. Did she remember me? Did she remember all the times we shared, the mutual love between us?

She takes my hand in both of hers, sitting it in her lap. "Will you tell me another story?" 

Although the disappointment crushed my heart, I knew it wasn't her fault. She couldn't have _wanted _to lose those years of her life; she didn't _choose _to forget me.

So I plastered a smile on my face. "I would love to."

I closed my eyes in concentration; a story coming to my mouth almost mechanically, those words that I had told a thousand times before.

"Well," I said, my voice matter-of-fact and absolute. "It all started with a little boy without a fairy."

"He went on many adventures, and he found his fairy, and they all lived happily ever after." My eyes opened. The look of her complacent smile sent blinding fury through me.

"And then he was sent back in time. No one remembered him, no one cared about him, even his fairy left him." I growled in an angry rush, my hands curling into fists. "All his friends threw him to the curb because he was old news, his loverdidn't even know his name. But he had to try. He had to try to get things back to the way things were, but he couldn't. So he left his lover and didn't come back for _nine years _because he couldn't stand the sight of her, he couldn't even _look _at her anymore because she had left him all alone to face the world by himself."

Her eyes widened in shock, and she jerked her hands away from mine, staring up at me with disbelief.

"Link, I-" she started to say, but I had had enough. I jumped from the loft, rolling agilely on the floor and pulling myself up, grabbing the heavy door and pulling it open.

"The end." I spat, storming out into the cold night and slamming the door, slamming it on her beautiful face and the life we had and the chances I should have gave her.

But why give her the chance?

_My _Malon is gone.

And I'll never get her back.

**If you enjoy this story, I would advise you not to read on for now. Put it on your story alert, and wait for me to get the updated ones out. I must say I'm a bit ashamed of the chapters I wrote months ago. But, if you must, read on now, but PLEASE come back for the fixed version!**

**(Besides, I cut it off at a different point, so it won't really make any sense if you keep going o-E)**


	4. Chapter Three: The Letter

**Authors Note:**

Did you like the last chapter? Hate it? Let me know! Please! Oh, and don't worry about not seeing Malon again, cause she'll be back…. She always comes back. Just like boomerang in Avatar. ;D

**xxxx**

_**Link**_

The days that follow are wonderful. I can see her every day. Feel her. Smell her. Kiss her. Do whatever I want with her, because she's there. Well, not always there. Countless duties she has to fulfill. It's everything from meeting with diplomats, reviewing the soldiers, or even visiting the little Hylian schools. Zelda is a princess. She has responsibility to her kingdom. I have to remind myself of that often.

On Saturday, three days after I've gotten back, I'm waiting in her room for her to come back from lunch with her father. I hardly ever go to eat with the rest of them, pleasantries aren't my specialty.

When she comes back, I stand up to meet her at the door. She smiles brilliantly, and pushes me against the wall.

"You know that sneaking into the Princess's chamber is against the law?" She whispers. "For all I know, you could be here to kill me."

I smile as she presses her lips to mine. As soon as she does, I'm thinking of Malon. I think of her tears. And it hurts, but I try not to let it show. _I'm with Zelda. Not Malon_. I tell myself. And it works. I twist her around so she's the one against the wall, and put my arms on either side of her head. There's no escape.

"I've got you just where I want you now." I say, against her lips.

But then, she slides down against the wall, promptly crawls between my legs, and stands up.

"Sorry, Fairy boy, I have work to do." She says matter-of-factly. She walks to her desk, smoothes a piece of parchment, and begins to write on it.

I pout, and then walk over to read what she's writing. It's a letter. She's writing to Impa.

"How in Hyrule are you going to get that letter to her?" I ask.

Zelda blushes. "I don't know, exactly, I was just planning to leave it in the Shadow Temple and-"

"If you think you're going anywhere near that place without me, then you have another thing coming." I cut her off immediately. There's absolutely no way I would allow her to go into that wretched graveyard and into the dark.

She glares up at me. "And why am I not capable of going myself?"

"Because you're not. It's much too dangerous. End of Story." I say through my clenched teeth.

"You are being ridiculous. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, and there is no way _you_ are going to stop me from doing what I want to do." She's always immediately on the defensive.

"Zelda, you don't understand. That place…" I can't even talk about it. But the Shadow Temple is the essence of most of my nightmares. A place surrounded by darkness and secrets and the undead. Picturing Zelda in there is impossible.

"_You_ got rid of all the 'scary monsters', O great Hero of Time. I'll be perfectly fine, and we both know it." She puts air quotes on _scary monsters_, and drags her sarcasm out the most there. "I am going. And you are not going to complain or freak out or whatever it is this time. I am not going to fight with you over something as stupid as this."

And then she finishes her letter with her signature. It takes up much of the page, with swivels and flourishes.

"Then I'll go with you." I say simply.

"I would like to go alone." Zelda retorts.

"No."  
>"Yes!"<p>

"No!"

Her fist slams against the desk. It makes a loud BANG! that both of us jump at.

"This is private. I am going to see Impa. Stop your stupid protective hero nonsense. There is nothing left in that temple, and we both know it. It's all gone."

Inspiration hits me. "Zelda, does your father know that you plan to go all the way to Kakiriko Village and into the world of the damned _alone_?"

I know I found the weak chink in her armor.

"No, he doesn't. You would not have known, either. I planned to make a quick trip and that was all. And another thing, I am most certainly _not_ going into the world of the damned. It is a temple, just like the Forest one.

"But it is _dangerous_!" I protest, but then remember my defense. "Never mind that. I don't think your father would allow this either."

She glares at me with daggers coming straight from her soul. "You wouldn't dare."

I smile as sweetly as I can, and caress her hair. "But I would."

And then I run.

I know she's pursuing me, trying to get to her father before I do. But that won't happen, I'm much to fast. I run down staircases and hallways, not daring to stop. All the while, I can hear the clicks of high heels running behind me, and I know she doesn't have a prayer of outrunning me while she's in heels. So when I get to the study, I burst in. He's there, reading a letter with his glasses on.

"I'm sorry, sir." I have to break my sentence a few times, my breathing is so heavy. "It's about Zelda."

"What about Zelda?" he asks, and I'm just about to tell him when she runs through the door.

She heaves in a breath, gasping for air. "Father, don't listen to him!" she manages to get out.

"Tell me what's going on right now!" King Hyrule demands, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Zelda wants to go to the Shadow Temple alone!" I gasp just as Zelda says "Link is being a protective idiot."

"Zelda, you were seriously thinking about going to Kakiriko by yourself?" asked her Father, his eyes incredulous.

Zelda looks down and blushes. By now, she's caught her breath.

"Well, I thought that I could take an escort and ride on Majesty and be back by night…"

But Majesty and the guards couldn't make it to Castle Town in a day. And we all know that. She was planning on sneaking out, and we both knew it.

"I am very disappointed in you, young lady. Go to your chamber right now, and if I find you gone, I'll have to take more juristic measures!" he roars.

Zelda glares at me. "I hope you're happy!" she murmurs angrily, and she stalks out of the room.

I'm about to follow her when the King stops me.

"Thank you, Link. I appreciate you letting me know. She could have gotten herself hurt."

I turn to face him. "I know, that's the last thing that I want."

xxxx

_**Zelda**_

You would think I was six years old.

I am most certainly not a child. I can handle things for myself. But no one believes me. Not even Link. When my father reprimanded me, I indeed felt like a child. It was back when I was small, before I even met Link. When I would do things like take an extra pastry or slouch. And now I was back at that phase.

I ran back to my room, and locked my door shut. Link would be after me, and the last person I wanted to talk to was him.

Sure enough, after about a minute he was banging on my door.

"Zelda! Zelda, let me in!" He shouted, his fist colliding with the wood.

I did not answer. Two can play at the immature game.

"Zelda. Are you kidding? You're acting like such a child!"

This sets me off. "A _CHILD_? Am I the one that is acting like a _child_? I shriek. "Because adults do not go telling their parents on each other, now do they?"

There is silence. And then the rattling of a lock, and the door swings open.

"Go away." My voice is low and deadly.

He walks slowly forward, his palms raised in surrender.

"Zelda, listen to me, please!" he whispers. "I'm sorry. I just worry about you. I don't underestimate you. I just… I can't lose you again."

Although I accept his apology mentally, it does not in anyway change what he did.

"My father isn't going to leave me left alone for a minute, thanks to you. There goes our private time. And you have no one but yourself to blame." I growl. "And leave me alone. I am still _very _upset with you."

"I think I can make it up to you."

He crosses the room, and lifts me up in his arms.

"Let GO of me!" I shriek, flailing, but there is no way to escape.

He lifts me closer so our faces are almost touching.

"I am truly very sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" his cerulean eyes bore into mine, and I suddenly feel very insignificant. But I will not let him win that easily. So I shake my head.

In response, he pulls me even closer. A hair couldn't fit between us. His lips move against mine as he speaks.

"Zelda…please…?"

Fighting back is impossible.


	5. Chapter Four: Ronan

**So… listening to Zelda music while writing these is a bad idea. Because Kotame and Kotuke with their laugh just scared the living shit out of me. Just to let you know ;D**

**So, I've been trying to get back into author mode after reading some Hunger Games fanfics and playing Twilight Princess for hours on end… and I've had to edit this like eight times over because I keep involving Midna… and Midna doesn't exist in the OoT. So sorry for the delay, my mind is craving some Twilight princess Action. Maybe my next fanfic will be about that? Let me know!**

**xxxx**

_**Zelda**_

I am still exceedingly angry at Link. But it was impossible not to forgive him. His eyes could make me do anything.

So, as payback, I have decided _not _to respond to him physically. If he leans in to kiss me, I lean back. Tries to grab my hand, they suddenly become busy. And I can tell it's indeed killing him. It is quite comical, actually.

I entertain him with questions. Sometimes little things, about his favorite color (which is actually royal blue, not green, like I had supposed) and sometimes, it was things like feelings during his journey, and in the past. He explained to me his family in the Kokiri Woods, how they just found him one day as an infant, with no parents or any belongings but a green woolen blanket, which he claimed to have gotten rid of years ago.

One day, we were sitting in my room (well, he was. As soon as he tried to lay on my bed with me, I slid deftly to the floor) and having a conversation about the future. He had leaned over the side of the bed, so he was upside down next to my face.

"How many kids to you want to have?" he asks.

I think it over for a second.

"Seven." I declare, completely sure of myself.

He looks taken aback. "Seven? That's an awful lot. Why?"

I come up with a response that is only part of the answer. Really, it was because we were both seven years old when we first met, and we spent seven years apart with the years that we had to relive. If I revealed all of this, it would be embarrassing to show my fixation. Only a clingy moron would keep track of things like that. So, I say the part that does not in any way involve him. Directly, anyway.

"One for each year I had to relive. Why, how many do you want, then?"

He considers, and then answers me. "Well, I don't really have a number. I just want a son that I can teach things to."

Does he mean to teach our son to be a protective, noble idiot like himself?

"What kind of things?" I inquire.

His lips twist in indecision. So he has things he doesn't want to tell me, too, does he? Even though I am irritated, I wait for him to answer before I badger him.

"Well… I want to pass on all the skills that I've acquired. Just in case, you know, evil comes back. As cheesy as that sounds. And on top of that, there is no one fun around for me to horse around with."

Despite myself, I smile. "Maybe one of our seven children will be a boy."

"They'd better be. Seven more girls around here would be unbearable." He grimaces. But I know he is just jesting. Any daughter of his would be treated like, well, a princess.

Just then, my stomach grumbles, loud and demanding. I glance out the window at the sky outside. The sun is almost directly above; it'll be time for lunch, soon.

I get up off the floor, smooth out my dress and go to look in the mirror above my dressing table. My hair is an utter mess. I moan as I pull at it, but there is no use. He comes up from behind me and wraps his arms around me, and ignores my struggles to break free. Leaning in slowly, his lips touch my ear from behind.

"You still look beautiful" he whispers, and then he moves his lips to caress my neck.

It takes the whole of my willpower to slide out of his embrace.

"Thank you." I say politely, and open the door, gesturing to it. He grimaces, and stomps through, fake-pouting like a child.

I can't help but giggle. I catch up to him just before we make it to the Kitchen, where I usually eat with him if I am not needed. I know how he despises going to the luncheons and such.

We make there, and the Cook, Elsa, looks up from the dough she's rolling out.

"Princess, the King has informed me that you're needed in the Dining Hall."

That isn't surprising. Three times out of four, I am needed somewhere whenever I want to do something alone. So I smile and wave to Link, who is already occupied with the muffins that are sitting on the countertop, and walk into the next room.

There, sitting at the large rectangular table, is three men. One is my father, sitting at the head, beaming as soon as he sees me. Another is probably an escort; his clothing looks horribly drab next to the final man, next to him. His ash blond air falls past his eyes, which are the color of the early sky. All his features are so absolutely perfect, so irresistible, that I stop in my tracks. And then when his gorgeous eyes lock on mine, I can feel my skin blush.

My father looks from me to him, and smiles even wider.

"Zelda, this is Ronan." Is all he says.

I blush even deeper, and I stutter, just like I did when I first met Link.

"H-How do you do?" I ask him.

"Fine, thank you." He says, and he flips his head to his hair moves away from his eyes.

I wonder what this inhuman man could be doing at my castle, sitting in my place.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" I question, and he looks to my father, with a look that says _didn't you tell her? _

Father takes a deep breath, and turns to me.

"Zelda, darling, Ronan is the Prince of Termina. He's agreed to be your fiancé.


	6. Chapter Five: Ultimatum

**Holy. Shit. I'm sooo sorry I took so long. That cliffhanger junk must have been killing you! Forgive me? 3 Yeah, so anyway, thanks again to all the people that reviewed. You make my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, yada yada, please don't sue me.**

**xoxo, Alyssa :) **

**xxxx**

_**Zelda**_

My eyes bulge open. I can hear my gasping breath, in and out, in and out.

"What?" I shriek my voice unnaturally high, stressed, and hysterical. What do you mean _fiancé?_ Is Father serious? Have I not made it clear enough; I love Link with every fiber of my being? How could he make me look like such a fool?

Ronan's face turns beet red, and he looks down. I regret offending him. I suppose when you've just been introduced to the person you're going to spend the rest of your existence with, you should smile and be courteous. My father, on the other hand, turns just as red, but with anger, not embarrassment.

"Zelda, I thought it was understood that you would have to marry, and Ronan-"

I gasp. It fills the room and echoes off the high ceiling. Gasp, gasp, gasp.

"YOU MEAN TO SAY I'M TO MARRY HIM?" I screech, my voice shooting through two octaves like it's nothing. No one answers. I know I should have seen this coming, hadn't he warned me that I have to marry someone? But I never, not in a million years, considered that he'd find someone while Link was here. My breath becomes faster and faster until I begin to hyperventilate. No one comes to my assistance. I run out of the room scream to release my tension and hysteria; it bounces off the walls and makes it three times louder. But it does nothing to satisfy my frustration. I go through a corridor and only up one flight of stairs before I faint, dead to the world and my pain.

xxxx

_**Link**_

I was still in the Kitchen, talking with Elsa, when I hear her scream. I can tell immediately who it is. I bolted out of the kitchen, not caring where I was going, just to help her. Zelda. _Zelda_. Was she hurt? Did someone hurt her? A million possibilities pass through my head and I push my way through corridors and staircases, frantically searching for her. An assassin, waiting in the hall. The troops from Prussia, here to slaughter the Royal family. And many more. Being a princess is like having a great target on your forehead at all times. Anything or anyone could have a reason to want to hurt her. And the guards aren't the smartest of people.

And then I find her. There she is, on the floor, face pale and unmoving. She's small. So small and incredibly fragile. Who could ever harm such a beautiful, vulnerable creature?

My heart just about stops until I register that she's breathing. I quickly check her over for anything that might cause harm. But there's nothing, not a scrape or even a bruise. Zelda isn't the one to be screaming at random though; something's scared her to the point where she left, running. So I quickly scoop her up and scramble to her bedroom, where I bolt the door and lay her down. And again, check her pulse and put my hand under her nose to feel the warmth of her breath. How lost I would be if she were gone.

xxxx

_**Zelda**_

Even with loss of consciousness, my pain doesn't cease. I have to get married. To a stranger. Why? How could this happen? How could Father do this to me?

Eventually, a sense of feeling comes back and I open my eyes, only to quickly close them again. I am in no mood to face other people, and most definitely not ready to give a fully articulated apology to Ronan and Father. But the dulling of pain that losing conscious gives me is now gone, and I can fully think about the situation.

The constant _why, why, why _chanting in my head is enough to torture me. And then something else comes to me. _What am I going to tell Link?_ What will he do to this Ronan? Not telling him is out of the question, but having Ronan dead isn't an option.

I hear someone stirring wherever I am, probably coming to collect me. I bolt upright.

I am actually in my bedroom, laying on top of the comforter, and it worries me that I can't tell the difference from the floor.

There's Link, sitting in the upholstered armchair in the corner. His eyes are wild with panic and when they meet mine, they calm down a bit.

"Oh, Zelda, I thought you were hurt!" He says, and crosses the room in three long strides and crushing me to his chest. My need for revenge ceases immediately. If I truly have to get married, I want to get as close to him as ever while I still can. So I hold him, breathing in his scent of the forest.

"I am perfectly fine." I murmur against his chest, even though it's a flat-out lie.

"Then what happened?" He demands, pulling away so he can see my face.

"I- I, um…"

Should I really tell him about the thing that will separate us forever? Would it be better if he knew?

He waits for me to answer.

"There was a huge rat. It was horrifying!" I invent. Not my best work, but it will have to do.

He smiles and laughs.

"So the fearless Princess Zelda loses her bearings and faints at the sight of a rat?" He teases.

I blush out of guilt, and he probably takes it as embarrassment. I can't believe I am lying to him like this. What am I going to do? He will find out eventually. But would sooner really be better than later?

xxxx

I take all my meals in my room, and never leave it if I don't have to. I ignore all of Father's requests to meet him places, and after three days, I am extremely surprised he hasn't enlisted guards to drag me out.

Link stays with me almost the entire time, leaving only to be with Epona or go somewhere for Father. I am equally surprised that Father hasn't told him anything, and for that I am grateful.

It is on Monday, the day that Link grooms the horses with the stable hands, when there's a timid knock on my door. I stride over from my desk, and wrench it open, prepared to be greeted by Link's smiling face, but no. It's not Link.

It's Ronan.

I suppose I looked a mess, I hadn't really stepped out of my room in half a week. He looks down at his feet, and folds his hands behind his back.

"Yes?" I inquire. What could this terrible creature want? Does he want to laugh at me, to rub it in that I will never be happy again? Either way, I want to get done with it.

"Princess…" he says, and his voice is deep and strong.

So does he not know my name? It's been said in front of him several times, is he too daft to put two and two together?

Or was he just being a gentleman?

"What?" I ask, my voice cold and unforgiving.

This makes him blush, his handsome features distorted by the pink.

"I wanted to apologize. You obviously have no idea about the arrangement, and it seems unfair that you have to go through with this. I would have told you sooner, I just kept waiting for you to come to a meal, but you never showed, so I asked someone to show me where you were."

His eyes are completely sincere and he sounds devastated. But he continues on.

"The only thing is, my father expects us to be married, so does yours, and by now, most of Termina will have found out, too. So I don't know if either of us can back out, it might be too late. Just know it will most definitely be my privilege to know you, Zelda."

Oh, so he did know my name. And he didn't want to go through with this either. Or maybe he did, but he was just taking into consideration my feelings.

"Thank you. I am truly sorry for being so hostile." I whisper, and tears bud up in my eyes.

And then he looks down at me and takes me in his arms. They are overly hot and unfamiliar, and he smells of wine. Nothing at all like Link. It disgusts me.

But I have to hug him back, after his apology. Every fiber of my being screams betrayal.

But Ronan does not really seem like a horrible person, after all.

**Oops, another Cliff Hanger. Are you screaming bloody murder at Zelda right now? Heh, I thought so. Well, I'm going to try to update every two or three days, okay? I'm writing up a storm, and I already have the next chapter laid out… anyone have any suggestions? **

**Well, its time to go make a hot pocket. Yeah, I'm sexy like that.**


	7. Chapter Six: Secrets

**So, My best friend Cassie, who is a loyal fan of this fanfiction, has happened to stumble upon my outline, and was promptly driven into orgasm mode by the last chapter, which will be 16. Just thought I would let you know. Oh, and thanks to sailorsweetart for reviewing every single chapter I release, it makes me happy :) Oh, and starting this chapter, I'll pick a song for you to listen to while you read the chapter, so you get the full vibe of feelings and stuff ;) It's actually, REALLY cool :O**

**This Chapter: Secrets by One Republic **

**xoxo Alyssa **

**xxxx**

_**Zelda**_

So, maybe keeping secrets isn't my specialty.

But I hope I have done a good enough job to keep Link oblivious, because if he were to find out, the results would be disastrous. It would start with Ronan and most likely end with my father, if he got that far. But I won't underestimate him, and for one who has succeeded in killing the face of evil will not be stopped by a few castle guards, who probably would not think twice about killing him.

It has been two weeks since I've last seen Ronan. I honestly cannot bring myself to face him. The way he touched me was not at all friendly, there was yearning and passion behind it. And I know I will never feel that way for him. It wouldn't be kind to lead him on.

Through the few weeks, I have continued to avoid most human life, besides of course Link and the occasional servant, there to collect my laundry or give me meals. I suppose most people think I have dropped off the face of the earth, and Father obviously does not care enough to come to see what has been keeping me from his sight. I do not mind in the slightest, because he is the last person I want to see.

Reflecting on the fortnight that has passed, Link has gotten in low spirits. I feel horribly guilty for keeping him cooped up. So when he decided that he was going to Lake Hylia for the Harvest Festival, I announced that I would go riding there with him. The smile that widened on his face was so joyful. I am happy to see him happy.

So the day of, Link collected a feast of dozens of different pastries and cakes from Elsa, and I put on my plainest dress and put my long auburn hair in a simple plait. I would look like everyone else, and the people would be oblivious that their Princess was among them.

We made our way to the stables and quickly found Epona, who was content on nibbling on the fresh hay in her pen. Link saddled her up and slipped our goodies in the saddlebags, and then we were off.

Link is always his happiest on Epona, with the wind through his hair and the ground flying underneath him. I, on the other hand, am terrified of riding horses when they go this fast. So I was clinging to Link for dear life, my legs wrapped around Epona's back with a death grip. There was no way I was riding sidesaddle, and who would care? I wasn't the Princess today, anyway.

We made it there in record time, the sun was high in the air and there was many a person wading in the lake. Some people had fishing rods and were trying their luck on boats, while others simply lounged in the warm grass. There was music playing, someone had brought a fiddle and her tunes were broadcast to the entire area. Young children were about, chasing each other, holding hands and dancing, weaving flowers into their hair.

I have never been out in public so directly before, at least not without dozens of Hylians bowing at my feet.

Being here, at the lake, being so free and without responsibility was so absolutely perfect. I don't have to worry about mussing my hair or getting mud on my dress or having to talk properly and ladylike.

It was fabulous.

**xxxx**

_**Link**_

The water at Lake Hylia is always a beautiful crystal azure; it is never tainted by grime or pollution. You could drink it if you wanted to.

As soon as I helped Zelda off Epona, I threw off my shirt and dove into the water. I wasn't wearing my tunic today; I would be much too recognizable. The Hero of Time in his green tunic, everyone would be swarming around trying to touch me.

There was a place in Termina with a lake, but it could never compare to the perfect serenity of Lake Hylia. And right now, during the Harvest Festival, the lake comes to life the most.

Zelda had folded my top neatly and placed it over Epona, who had begun to graze in the fresh grass. She then walked to the edge of the lake and looked hesitantly down at the water.

I try to walk towards her, and feel the squishy texture of wet leather. So I look down, and realize I never took off my boots. Great.

I pull them off one by one and lob them towards Epona, who looks up when she gets wet and snorts. Zelda gets hit, too, and cringes. She slowly takes off a dainty slipper, and dips her toe in the water.

I wasn't having that. We didn't come all this way for her to watch the fun.

So, I quickly grab hold of her leg and tow her in.

She screams, which is silenced when her face hits the water. I immediately let go. When she surfaces, the death glare on her face is hysterical.

"Quite a spill you had there…" I said innocently, even though I know she knows that I pulled her in.

"Right. I fell." She scoffs, and then splashes me in the face.

A malicious grin spreads across my face.

"You want a fight? Fine. It's on!" I yell, and pick her up over my head.

And then we continue to quarrel like ridiculous children without a care in the world.

**xxxx**

By the time we come to our senses, it is almost dark and we're both soaked to the skin and freezing. And Hyrule field isn't the safest place to be transporting a princess at night.

So there was a choice ahead of us; either risk going through the field at night, or make camp somewhere at Lake Hylia and risk being missed at the castle.

We choose the lesser of two evils. We mounted Epona, and wandered around the huge lake, trying to find an apt place to set up camp. While doing so, we stumbled upon a little abandoned shack. The red brick had faded over the years that it had stood and the lone window next to the door was broken. But, hey, sleeping in there would be better than sleeping outside on the ground.

Inside, hay cluttered the floor and it reeked of mold. The walls probably used to be white, but they're now a dingy brownish color. There was a fire pit with a small cauldron and a bed that had two of its legs collapsed. In the middle of the room, a wall had once stood that had long since crumbled.

As I took in my surroundings, Zelda giggled and sat down on the bed, picking up the blanket between two fingers with distaste.

"So, you think that I'll catch anything fatal if I sleep in this bed?" she mock-grimaces.

"You might if you don't get those wet clothes off. I'll go find something to start a fire with, we're both going to catch hypothermia."

I duck outside the door and go around searching for anything flammable and dry. It doesn't take long to get my arms full of twigs, leaves, and reeds.

Once we get a fire started, the place becomes a little more inviting. The cheerful flames bring warmth, light, and protection from the dreadful mosquitoes that are always around the lake.

We arrange our clothes in adept position to dry, and get ready for the night ahead of us.

xxxx

_**Zelda**_

It was quite embarrassing to be in a public place like Lake Hylia in only my under dress. I know it is not like I'm naked, but it is very improper for someone like me to do. Not that I have much of a choice.

Even after we got the fire started, without the warmth of my long dress, my lips quickly turned blue and I was cuddling under the itchy cotton blanket, teeth chattering. The fabric pulled and scratched my skin, but really, it was the only slightly warm place.

Link comes back with another handful of flammables for the fire a few minutes later. He sees me clutching the blanket like my life depends on it, and he laughs. It's a wonderful, carefree sound that contradicts all the stress that's on me now. He adds the kindling to the fire and walks over to the bed.

"Scoot over, will you?"

I move over a little, and he climbs under the blanket, too. His body heat radiates everywhere, making me shiver with pleasure. I snuggled closer to him, his hot skin irresistible. But when my skin touches his, he flinches away.

"Zelda, you're freezing!" he complains.

"I'm s-s-sorry." My teeth are chattering so bad that I can barely articulate a sentence. Despite my apology, there is no way I am going to move away from him. I am definitely not that sorry.

"Th-thank you so much for taking me today." I say. My voice is perfectly sincere, but really, I'm trying to keep him distracted. His warm body is a perfect antidote to the cold night.

"It was my pleasure. I had a great time." He wraps his arms around me, and I burrow closer to him. Oh, so warm.

He looks down at me, and laughs again. I probably look ridiculous.

"You tired?" he asks.

"No, I'm freezing."

"Well, then, what do you want to do?" he whispers. His mouth twists around in indecision.

Well, I sure know what you want to do.

So, I smile, and say "I don't know, what do you want to do?" in an equally quiet voice.

In response, he leans down and his eyes bore into mine. Our noses are touching. I can't seem to form words.

He doesn't wait for me to talk again. His lips touch mine. My body eagerly presses against him, the heat of his skin thawing out mine.

Link rolls over so he's lying on top of me, all his weight absorbed by his hands, which trap themselves around my head. No escape.

The déjà vu is so intense that I laugh without humor. Those were the times without fear of marriages. No stress, no worries. Perfect. I try to bring back that moment.

"You know, for all I know, you could be here to kill me." I whisper against his lips, my face turning into a smile.

As he remembers, he smiles, too.

And then we drift off into the land of intimacy.

**So sorry for the long wait D: I was busy this weekend. Stupid History projects. As always, please review! Next chapter will come soon, promise!**


	8. Chapter Seven: A Guard and a Hard Place

**Nothing much to say about this chapter. It's mostly a filler...**

_**Link**_

We rise at dawn, the morning light coming through the solitary window. For a while, we just laid there in each others arms, coming down from the high. The minutes of silence that past were lovely. Neither of us felt the need to break it. The moment felt so absolutely right.

But no matter how perfect the moment, all magnificent things are impermanent. If we don't head out soon, someone will notice our absence. It is crucial that we get to the castle as soon as possible.

We quickly slip on the damp clothes from yesterday, and leave the shack.

Epona is standing just outside the door, just like a watchdog would, standing tall and alert. I hoist myself onto her, and offer Zelda my hand, to lift her up. She gets herself situated, and then wraps her arms around my waist. And then we're off.

Her fear of riding is hilarious to me. Like I'd really let her fall. Even though she knows this, though, she continues to cling to me like she's about to die. I'm hardly paying any attention to her as we gallop through the field, though. I'm much too busy recalling the past night.

We make it to Castle Town in about a half an hour, the ride smooth and uneventful. I try not to call attention to myself as we take the back routes and alleyways to get to the castle, because even though we're not entirely recognizable, I'd rather not take the chance.

Eventually, we make it to the grounds of the castle, but getting past the guards is another situation all together. See, getting out is much simpler; if you were inside the castle the guards don't give you a second glance. But it is their job to make sure intruders don't get inside.

I try the easiest method first, merely going up to the gate and announcing who we were. But as I expected, they don't buy it for a second.

"The princess and the hero of time!" the guard on duty scoffs. "Because they would be wandering about Hyrule on a horse outside of the castle, the King would surely allow that!"

Zelda looks like she's about to yell terrible things at this man when I quickly nudge her with my elbow. Not worth the argument. And most certainly not worth getting caught. So it was time to get creative.

When I was young, getting into the castle was no problem. My green clothing and small stature made it simple to sneak past the guards into the grounds. But with a horse and Zelda to take care of, getting into the castle would be an almost impossible task for anyone. Anyone but ourselves. Hopefully.

So we sat on the ground around the corner from the guardsman tower, out of sight of the irritating man, and we thought out our course. Zelda cannot think of anyone outside noble stature coming into the castle except her servants, the guards, and the occasional visitor. She's starting to lose hope. But then inspiration strikes me.

I know someone who's gotten in, someone that helped me all those years ago.

Malon.

Looks like we're going to Lon Lon.

xxxx

All we'd have to do is retrieve a crate of Lon Lon's milk and pretend like we're delivering it to the castle. I'd have to pull a few strings with Talon, but if I returned the cart and paid him for the milk, how could he refuse? Besides, it was our only hope of getting into the castle anyway. Hopefully they wouldn't recognize Zelda; that would lead to uncomfortable questions.

I was already mounting Epona, so excited by my plan that I had completely forgotten about Zelda.

It took me a minute to explain my epiphany, and by the end, Zelda looked at me like I was out of my mind.

"You want to make a two hour's journey to get some _milk_?" She asked me, her eyes incredulous.

"Well, what else are we going to do? I don't see you thinking of anything better." I say, aggravated and defensive. "You can stay here if you want. I'm not asking you to go. Besides, it would be easier if you stayed anyway…"

No prying questions, no worrying about how fast I was going. It would be much faster if she just stayed here.

"Well, fine. I'll stay here, and you go get your milk. If this does not work, I am holding you personally responsible!" She declares, and picks herself up from the ground, brushing the dust from her skirts. She starts towards Castle Town when I grab her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Village. I'm not just going to sit here the entire time!" She tries to escape my grasp, but I keep a firm hold of her.

"Zelda, how in Hyrule will I be able to find you once I get back?"

"Relax. I promise I will be back here before you."

There she goes again. In Castle Town, the people are ruthless. There are pickpockets and ruffians and highwaymen. Around every corner a danger. She could get hurt, she _will_ get hurt. But the alternative, taking her with me…

Am I really risking her safety over a reputation?

"Zelda, it's dang-"

"Don't you _dare_ start with your overprotective nonsense again!" She cuts me off immediately.

Oh, overprotective am I? Sure, when I saved her from Ganondorf, I wasn't overprotective at all. Zelda is just so delicate. Everything about her screams fragile. How could you let that go somewhere without you? Especially somewhere as chaotic as Castle Town…

But am I really being overbearing? Not at all. I just want to make sure she's safe. Maybe, just this once, I should let her handle herself. When she gets hurt, it will teach her a lesson. One to listen to me. Yes. I'll let her go.

"Fine. You can go." I say regretfully.

Her eyes narrow as she glares at me, her gaze icy cold.

"I didn't need your permission."

She starts walking again down the path to the village, and I take the adjacent one to Hyrule Field, leaving the castle—and Zelda—behind me.

The ride is no trouble at all, almost boring after the several times I'd traveled this path. The familiar sign that points to Lon Lon comes up, and I turn the corner and enter the ranch.

I dismount from Epona and rap three times quickly on the farmhouse door, hoping to see Malon's face. More than anything, I want to apologize for how upset she was, leaving things unsaid would be very rude, and I truly want to be on good terms with the girl.

Instead of the beautiful smiling face of Malon, the old and burly one of Talon greets me.

"Well I'll be, lookie who it is!" His mustache quivers and he gives me a rough hug. "Come for another round of the Cucco game?"

I laugh. "No sir, actually, I'm here looking for Malon. Can I go see her?"

A peculiar look comes across his face and he looks down to his feet.

"Well, Link, Malon actually isn't here…"

xxxx

_**Zelda**_

I made it to Castle Town, no problem at all, just like I had told Link. I wasn't a child; I could handle things for myself.

The shops that lined the streets had windows full with anything you could imagine, from toys to flowers to weaponry. I hardly know these streets, this is once of the only times I've been able to walk them freely. I know, however, there is a library somewhere, and ask a pedestrian to direct me there. She nods and points down the street, bidding me a good day.

I continue down the road, looking both left and right, trying to find the kingdom of books. Then, I spot it, just four shops down from my position. _Hylian Tales and Legends_

The sign reads. I quickly scurry across the street, and am about to climb up the stairs when someone yanks on my braid from behind, dragging me to a halt. I whirl around, astonished, and I'm faced with a brute that stands over two heads taller than me.

"Hey there, beautiful" he drawls in his drunken stupor. I can smell the spirits on his breath.

I am utterly repulsed by this disgusting heap of a man, and try to back away slowly. But he grabs my arm.

"Where do you think you're going there?" he asks, his voice turning furious.

"To the library." I state. Simple. That's all you have to do.

"Well, why don't you sitadown with me and have a pint!"

"I appreciate the offer, but I would rather not."

I wrench myself from his grasp and run in the opposite direction. Hopefully the alcohol has ruined his sense of equilibrium and he will be unfit to pursue me.

I run into a random shop, and slam into a guard. I recognize the Hyrulian insignia on his breastplate. This is a castle guard. Why would they be here, in Castle Town? Are they looking for me?

I scoot around the several guards that are in a circle around something, and peek through the gap between two.

There, I gaze into some very familiar sky blue eyes.

It's Ronan.

"Zelda?" He gasps, and comes closer for a better look.

I shrink down; hoping to evaporate from sight, but it is too late. He must know my face too well.

"What in the name of Din are you doing here?" He asks, and the guards part to get a better look, too. They guffaw as they look at me. They think I'm just a peasant.

"Prince, this is just a commoner. The princess is at the castle." One states.

"Even though she _is_ a looker!" another teases.

Ronan blushes, and looks to the guards sternly.

"I'm through here. Back to the castle, and we take the girl with me."

The guards look astonished but don't question him.

"We'll talk back there." He whispers, so close to my ears that only I can hear.

Lovely. I have some explaining to do, then.

**Hope you enjoyed it :) Remember to Review, like always, and share your ideas/comments/concerns/questions... :D**


	9. Chapter Eight: Stuck

**Thanks again to all the people that reviewed; you make my day and my smile :) I'm sort of not gushing anymore because I've said most of what I have to in the previous chapters. So, don't expect much more Author's notes unless I'm reaaaally excited about something. Which happens a lot. Oh, and one more thing, does anyone know how to check the views for each chapter? I saw something about it in an Author's Note and I'm a bit curious to see how well this story is doing… Well, Ta-ta for now, my lovelies, I hope you enjoy the next chapter :D**

_**Zelda**_

The ride back to the castle was agony. I was trapped by my own thoughts. What was I going to tell him? Could he be trusted? Will he judge me?

I didn't have an answer for any of those questions.

So, while we were in the carriage, alone, I did not dare say a word. Ronan's eyes were fixed on the side of my head, waiting for me to give him answers. I held my tongue, fixated on the horrors that would occur when he got me in my bedroom. He would demand responses.

Once we were in the grounds, I stalked out of the carriage and up the castle stairs as quickly as I could. Maybe I could get up to my chamber and lock the door before he could follow me. And then avoid him as much as possible.

I could hear him behind me, though, probably right at my heels. He had suspected my plan, and was putting a stop to it. Effectively.

I got to my chamber eventually, and flopped down onto my bed in a very unladylike manner, my breath leaving me in a huff. Ronan was there about three seconds later, and he hesitated at the doorway.

"May I?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Do I have a choice?"

He laughed, and let himself in. "I think I deserve it after I saved your skin."

I rolled my eyes at his remark.

"I was perfectly capable of getting back into the castle without you, thank you."

"Really? Because I think that you would have just lived the rest of your days struggling in that town, since no one but me recognized you."

Good. So he doesn't know I was with Link. I chose to keep it that way.

"You're probably right. Thank you."

I trace the embroidered roses on my bedspread with my fingers, and avoid looking him in the eyes.

"No problem." He hesitates for a second. "Would you like to tell me why you were about Castle Town? Because I don't really think it's a good idea for you to be out there unprotected." His Terminan accent turns protective, and all it does is remind me of Link.

Link!

By now, he'd be looking for me where I promised I'd meet him. Oh, no!

By the look on Ronan's face, though, he wasn't about to let me go anywhere.

_**Link**_

Although I tried to pry, Talon wouldn't give me an inkling of Malon's whereabouts. After an unsuccessful fifteen minutes, I moved on to the situation at hand.

"Well, sir, I have a bit of a predicament that you could help me out with…"

He smiles and guffaws.

"Anythin' ya need, ma' boy!"

I tell him the whole story, leaving out Zelda. He lets me have what I need without a second thought, and I pay him well for the milk. He sends me on my way with a biscuit, a bit too hurriedly. Now wasn't the time to figure out what Talon has to hide, though, so I bid him a good afternoon and started the ride back to Castle Town.

It was mid-afternoon when I got back to the village. I was agitated and sore from riding Epona most of the day, and I'm sure the poor girl was the same way.

Then, the thought struck me that the guard would recognize me as the ruffian that was trying to break into the castle. So I slipped into a tailor and bought a cloak both for me, and for Zelda. There wasn't much I could do for Epona, though, so I had to bet on the fact that most of the guards are dimwitted idiots.

As I passed the corner and was greeted by the scowl of the guard, it was apparent that Zelda wasn't here waiting. Did she get into trouble, or did they finally recognize her? I decided to go with the ladder—always the optimist—and went along with my milk crate.

As I had expected, the guard didn't suspect a thing and let me right through.

Now, time to find Zelda.

**xxxx**

I got to the front gates of the castle, and requested entry. The guard at post took a look through my cargo, and let me pass without difficulty. Now, how to get _inside?_

I tried the method I had that very first time, the little grate that let the water from a fountain flow into Zora's River.

No dice.

My shoulders are much too broad to fit into the tiny grate, something I should have considered before I stuck my head in. To my dismay, I was stuck in the hole, suspended from the wall in a comical fashion. Completely helpless.

Awesome.

**Halfway through A/N: Don't hate me for switching Point of View so much! :(**

_**Zelda**_

After a bit, we managed to drop into a more…normal conversation. He told me of his life in Termina.

"My mother… she's not very kind, you see. She is really very bitter, but I suppose any woman would be with eleven children." He explained, fiddling with his hands.

I know of Queen Natalia. She's known for her ruthlessness. What a retched person to have for a mother. But, I suppose, having a dreadful one is better than no mother at all.

But then, his face turned sad, his eyebrows drooping and his mouth frowning.

"I have ten siblings. Some of them are perfectly horrid. Others I love dearly." Ronan begins, considering his words. "One of my favorite sisters, her name is Ella. She's just four, you see, the youngest, and she's the most beautiful thing in the world. The other one, her name is Clara. She's only a few years younger than I am…and I can tell her anything." Then he laughs quietly to himself, probably some inside joke he just remembered now. I don't ask him about it, because the way he spoke of those girls…his sisters… it just seems…I don't know, private. He must really miss them. Poor dear.

"I wish I had sisters. I'm an only child." I sigh. Really, living in a huge castle was sometimes lonesome. When I was little, I had always dreamed of filling it with my children and some fairytale prince… how ironic that my hopes of a prince were fulfilled.

He laughs at me.

"Oh, consider yourself lucky. Having siblings isn't all that wonderful."

Maybe ten sisters would be a few to many.

"I suppose you're right, we all want what we can't have, correct?"

He nods his head in assent.

We continue to talk, and he asks question after endless question, probably determined to know everything about me now that I'm not a shell of a being anymore and I'm openly talking to him.

"What's your favorite color?" he questions.

I hesitate for a moment, thinking.

"Lilac. Very light purple."

He takes this in for a moment, and then continues.

"Where are some places you'd like to visit?"

On and on this trivia went, covering every little thing about my existence.

I let my answers flow willingly, sometimes surprising myself at my responses.

Link probably doesn't know half as much as Ronan does now.

So why doesn't that bother me?

**Sorry again for the wait. I've been writing the uber exciting last few chapters… Instead of this. :( I'm a terrible person, right?**

**Reviews are like weed, give me a toke? **

**LOL! That was a bad analogy… I'm a terrible person. X)**

**(Let's just hope you don't look at me as a role model)**

**xoxoxo, **

**Alyssa :)**


	10. Chapter Nine: Betrayal

**Maybe my marijuana analogy was to harsh, because ONE PERSON reviewed :( Not even my regulars! (So, thanks to nerf-battles for reviewing not only the last one, but the last couple chapters.) But, filling up the ego wound, I have gotten over 2500 hits, and over 700 visitors for this fic. Glad to see that I have a few loyal fans :) **

**Just click a button and write some encouragement, it only takes a minute and it makes my day :) **

**PS: Check out the poll on my Profile! Ronan may or may not be playing a HUGE part in the next chapters… it's up to you ;)**

_**Zelda**_

In that hour, Ronan and I become friends.

I'm not really sure if it was the icebreaker of him 'rescuing me' or if it's just because he's a likeable person, but it happened.

Link didn't leave my mind. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he looking for me?

So, after he finally ran out of questions, I ever-so-slyly suggested a walk around the grounds. Maybe he had snuck in without me, and we would ever-so-coincidentally happen across him. Ronan eagerly agreed, so we started the trek to the entrance hall.

My bedroom is on the east wing of the fourth floor, so it is about a ten minute walk to get outside. Having asked everything he possibly could, Ronan is at an empty, and I really don't feel like talking anymore. So it's especially awkward when he reaches out to hold my hand.

It feels so peculiar, his large, warm hand enclosed around mine. It feels so different. Not what I am used to.

I take my arm back after enough time as though not to hurt his feelings. Wouldn't want to do that. But leading him on, that's just stupid.

The short trip passes in an uncomfortable silence. The two guards that arm the entrance, Benjamen and Fitzgerald, open the doors for us. They creak in protest. I greet them hello as we walk outside. When we get across the drawbridge, the lone tree that sits in the corner of the fence looks like a perfect place to sit. Near the river with its appetizing shade, I've always loved to sit underneath that tree when I wasn't in my little courtyard.

I sit cross-legged in the damp earth and look at the castle. The beautiful expanse of pure white marble with gold trimming, the beautiful colors of stained glass windows, the waterfall with its green water, the spacious-

Green water?

Then, as I concentrate, I look past the distance and see that the water is not green, it's blue, like always, just something green is on top, blocking some of the flow.

It was a person, their lower body clothed in a green tunic, with a brown waist belt and dark leather boots.

There is only one person that I know of that wears such garb.

Looks like I found Link.

_**Link**_

So, there I was. Just casually hanging from a wall.

Hah. I won't convince anyone.

I had tried everything, from wriggling to flailing to pushing against the wall with my feet, but nothing was getting me even a centimeter of distance. Calling for help wasn't really an option, lest I want to rot in a dungeon cell for trying to break into the castle.

Water from the fountain ran into my nose and mouth, so it was a little difficult breathing, and lifting my torso out of the water just got painful after about a minute.

After a while, I heard footsteps, and my heart just about stopped. Guards. They were coming to arrest me, probably; I must have made too much noise.

I kept as still as a statue, foolishly hoping that the guards' eyes would pass right by me, ignoring the fact that there was no way to miss me.

"Link, _please_ do not tell me that's you in there!" calls someone. It takes me a second to realize it is Zelda.

"Who are you talking to?" a deeper voice asks. Who was Zelda with? A guard? The voice sounds vaguely familiar.

"Him," Zelda says, simply.

"Yeah, it's me. Mind getting me out of here?" I joke.

A few moments later, someone seizes my legs and pulls. There's a splash and a scream. So Zelda must have fallen in.

I bite my lip to hide my laughter, since I'm not really in the position to be insulting her.

"How graceful," someone snorts.

More footsteps.

"Princess, are you alright?" asks a voice.

"Who is that in there?" questions another.

Zelda coughs before responding.

"It's Link. He's gotten himself stuck. Help me get him out please?"

More tugging on my legs, and I fall into the stream along with my rescuers.

Surrounding me are Zelda, a man with blonde hair, and the two sopping wet guards, Ben and Fitz, who I remember training with once upon a time. They would recognize me, too, if I asked to go into the castle. I should have checked who was on duty.

I look into the face of the stranger, probably the one who was teasing Zelda.

"Who are y- wait! I know you!"

It takes me a second to place him. Termina. I encountered him in my time staying there. He is one of the three princes. But I can't remember his name.

"Romulus?" I try.

"Ronan. Romulus is my brother."

Oh. Ronan. Not the crown prince, but the second heir. Why was he here?

"Nice to see you again."

I picked myself up, and clambered out of the water, soaking wet. Zelda took my hand, and half-dragged me into the castle. I couldn't walk very fast; my muscles were stiff and sore.

She leans over and whispers into my ear, her long tresses of hair tickling my neck.

"I was so worried about you."

She was worried about me? Although it should really melt my heart, her statement makes me feel weak. Even weaker than having to be pulled out of a water grate. But, hey, haven't we proved that I can take care of myself?

"Well, when you weren't at our little rendezvous point I was so afraid something had hurt you. How'd you get past the guards?"

She grimaces a little.

"Ronan showed up and recognized me, so he convinced his little patrol that I was who I said I am."

"Oh, yes, Ronan. Tell me, why is he here?" I asked, genuinely curious. I was rather fond of him during my time at Termina. He was a good raconteur.

Zelda bites her lip and looks down, blushing.

"Well… um, you see…." She mumbles, trailing off.

Suspicious.

"What?" I demand. What is she hiding from me? I'm really tired of people hiding things from me.

She looks up, and her clear sapphire eyes are blank.

"He's here on a diplomatic pursuit. You see… we're considering linking Hyrule and Termina." She says slowly. Choosing her words carefully.

If that was the case, then why was she so caught up about it?

I decided to put it off; it couldn't be anything _too _terrible, right?

_**Zelda**_

Technically, I wasn't_lying. _We _are_ considering linking Hyrule and Termina. Through marriage. But I wasn't about to tell Link that.

He looks satisfied, so I don't say anything more to the subject.

"So, how did you end up in the wall?" I ask casually, holding back my giggles.

"I wouldn't fit."

I snort one little laugh, and then continue.

"Oh. And, why did you try to break inside in the first place? Ben would have let you in. He remembers you!"

"Because, I'm an idiot."

The disgruntled scowl on his face sets me off, I laugh until tears run down my eyes, hardly breathing.

"I- I can't-" I gasp, clutching my stomach, and trying to control my breathing. "I can't believe you'd try to crawl in through the fountain grate!"

And then the memory of him hanging gets me going again.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny." Link says, waving me off, even though I can tell its killing him. "After I change, I'm going to go clean up Epona; she's really dirty from all the traveling today."

Okay. You want to go clean Epona. More like hide in your shame.

"Okay, then. I'll see you later." I say, and peck him on the cheek. "I love you."

That thaws him out a bit; he smiles and embraces me, and then walks away, his gait somewhat less embarrassed than before.

I turn around the way I came, searching for Ronan.

He's standing with Benjamen and Fitzgerald, making polite small talk. The way Ronan leaves his mouth slightly agape makes me smile. He looks almost confused. It's the first time I've ever noticed that about him.

When he sees me, he bows out of the conversation and strides towards me.

"Hello, my lady." He says sarcastically, flourishing one arm and bowing low. His dripping hair sprays my dress, and I jump back, disgusted.

"Ew!" I complain, laughing and wipe my now sodden arm on his back, as if trying to give the water back to him.

His deep, carefree laugh fills the hallway, bouncing off the walls.

"I have to show you something. Will you please do me the honor of escorting you to my chamber, your majesty?" The sarcastically proper voice is back. Something about it is hysterical, only because people legitimately use that tone when speaking to me. He holds out his arm, and we take on a jaunty gait up to the guest room.

The room Ronan is staying in is one of the more lavish chambers, designed for dignitaries like him. Tapestries and silk disguise the walls, and a thick woolen carpet covers the floor. He goes straight to the mahogany desk by the window, and grabs the piece of yellowed parchment on it. He majestically unfolds the scroll and holds it apart at arms length, clearing his throat.

"To the ever loveliest Princess Zelda." He begins, and flashes a grin in my direction.

"When to her lute Zelda sings,  
>Her voice revives the leaden strings,<br>And doth in highest notes appear,  
>As any challenged echo clear;<br>But when she doth of mourning speak,  
>Even with her sighs, the strings do break,<p>

And as her lute doth live or die,  
>Led by her passion, so must I:<br>For when of pleasure she doth sing,  
>My thoughts enjoy a sudden spring,<br>But if she doth of sorrow speak,  
>Even from my heart the strings do break"<p>

Then, he clears his throat again and rolls up the scroll with a regal flourish.

"Since we're supposed to be getting married and all, I figured you should know that I write poetry." He says, and smiles.

I simply gawked at him, openmouthed like a fish. His voice turned the words to music, a gorgeous symphony meant for me.

He comes and sits down on his bed next to me, and flashes a winning smile. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thank you. It was lovely." I whisper, and then lean back, breaking the embrace.

And his lips connect with mine.

_Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no. Ronan, no. _

I keep a steady chant of denials in my head, but somehow I can't find the way to break this kiss. This show of love from him. His lips mold to mine in a gentle but unfamiliar way, his tepid skin as close as it's ever been.

His fingers entwine themselves into my hair, and secure my face to his.

Why can't I stop this? Why don't I _want _to stop this?

The door opens, and hits the wall with a loud BANG! It pops the bubble of our intimacy, and I was feeling a bit frustrated when I saw who it was.

You guessed it. It was Link. His tunic was sodden from cleaning Epona, and bits of stray straw clung to his hair and skin.

And by the look on his face, he knew exactly what had been going on.

'**Nother cliff hanger. Mhmm. I went there. But I love you :)**

**Hehe. Let's try again.**

**Reviews are like diarrhea… you just can't hold it in?**


	11. Chapter Ten: Unbelievable

**I guess diarrhea is more successful then weed ;) Thanks for the people that reviewed! And I hope I got this out fast enough not to drive you insane…**

**PS: Remember to check out the Poll if you already haven't! **

****Song for This Chapter: When the Lights Die by Boyce Avenue.****

**xxxx**

_**Link**_

I was intending to wash Epona. She deserved some pampering after yesterday, I felt terrible that I had neglected her. But when I got to the stables, it was clear that she wasn't in the mood to be cleaned. Whenever I came close, she tosses her head and snorted, basically making the job impossible without losing a limb. At one point, she knocked over the bucket full of water I had, and it went all over.

"Well, fine then! You can be dirty!" I snapped at her, cross and soaked again.

She snorted in response, and gave me one of those death glares.

I patted her on the nose apologetically, and started back to the castle.

Zelda wasn't in her room, where I expected her to be. I had figured to check the guest rooms, maybe she was with Ronan.

Oh, how right I was.

I opened the door, expecting an empty room like the several before it, not caring to knock. But I found what I was looking for. And something I wasn't.

They were kissing.

Zelda. _Zelda_. The love of my existence. Kissing someone else. It takes a moment for me to comprehend this, my brain sifting through the information over and over.

Both of them are staring at me, and I'm gaping right back, too astonished to talk, or even breathe at this point. His arms are still wrapped around her, keeping her from me.

Zelda. _Zelda_. The love of my existence. Kissing someone else.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no…

Her face turns beet red, and her hands fly to her mouth. She shakes her head, the drenched locks of hair flying back and forth.

"Oh, Link, no, no! It isn't what it looks like, I-"

"Save it!" I yell, finally coming to my senses, and run, run as fast as I can, away.

"LINK!" She calls after me, a tortured cry.

Link, Link, Link, Link.

Her voice fills my ears and echoes inside my head. But nothing means anything anymore.

I'm not sure where I'm going, I just need to get away from here, away, fast, now.

Zelda. _Zelda_. The love of my existence. Kissing someone else.

The memory knocks the air out me, sends a wrecking ball into my stomach. I curl up on the ground, arms clutching at my chest, gasping for breath.

I loved her. She betrayed me.

This is unthinkable, this is impossible.

I collect myself a bit, and manage to stand up, and figure out my course. I need to get out of here, now.

I get to my bedroom, where I collect my meager belongings. All of it I can carry to Epona in one trip. Just like the old days, when I was constantly on the move.

I sprint through hallway after meaningless hallway, the corridors twisting and turning. I was close to the entrance when I am sent flying by an object in my path. I fall to the floor with a thump. My items are scattered, and before I collect them, I look to see what the obstruction was in my path.

It's none other than the King.

"Well, aren't you in a hurry, Link." He jokes, and then sees the look on my face. "Why, whatever happened?"

"Zelda… Zelda, she-Ronan-they…" I manage. It's the best I can do.

"The fiancés getting along, then?" He asks with a twinkle in his eye.

Fiancé? _What_?

Zelda… was kissing someone else. Her fiancé.

And it's not me.

"WHAT!" I boom, my voice twenty times louder from fury.

"Why, she hasn't told you?" the King asks, his voice incredulous. "This has been set up, since, well, years ago. Zelda needs a proper partner, and I took it upon myself to-"

"NO!" The extreme anger suddenly shifts from Zelda to the King. It was his fault. This is his fault.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU- YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN GANONDORF OR ANY OF THEM!"

Without thinking, I lunge at him, aiming to kill. But there's no sword in my hands.

He easily subdues me, being about a head taller and probably much stronger.

"Link! Leave this castle, and NEVER COME BACK!" He growls, flinging me to the ground next to my things. "I was willing to treat you with respect, but obviously you are not capable of showing maturity. If I ever, _ever _see you again, you'll be sorry. I promise you!"

I stare at him, wide-eyed and disbelieving. Did he just… banish me? The hero of time? The one who saved him and his daughter… Zelda… who's upstairs in the arms of Ronan?

Maybe banishment isn't too terrible.

I collect my objects from the ground, and smile at him. The king has given me a gift.

"You won't see me again, your majesty." I say, simply, and walk out the doors of the castle for the last time.

**xxxx**

_**Zelda**_

Reality is like a slap to the face, a punch to the gut.

What did I just do?

"Oh, Ronan, no, I really- I don't feel like this about you." I whisper, and run out of the room.

I'm frantically searching for Link, screaming his name. But he's nowhere to be found. I come to his chamber, where his things are gone. No, no! Link, no!

He can't be gone. He just can't! It wasn't supposed to be this way, he can't have just found out that way…

But he did.

There's only one more thing that he cares about here. If I can obtain it, then it may stop him from leaving so I can explain.

Epona.

I dash to the stables, running until my lungs ache, and once there, look for the stall I've been in with him a thousand times.

It's empty.

_No. No. No. No. No_.

"This CAN'T BE!" I shriek to no one in particular, balling up my fists and snapping my face to the ceiling. Suddenly, my body just stops functioning. I crumple to the ground, on top of hay and stray oats, curled up in miserable pain of loss.

My sobs are dry and make my entire body shudder.

_He's gone. He's gone. He's gone._

How could he have done this to me?

But...

How could I have done this to him?

**Oh, this was a hard chapter to write. Feeling my characters in pain just makes me depressed. **

**The song I listened to while writing this? Don't worry, be Happy, by Bobby McFerrin. Go figure.**

**Let's try this again:**

**My love for reviews are like circles, it never ends :)**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Alone

**Wow. I got a WHOLE bunch of reviews for the last two chapters. Glad to see you guys are there ;) **

**This chapter is FULL of flashbacks, I thought it would be fun to include some of the important milestones in their relationship that were skipped over between the preface and chapter one. There might be some new characters introduced, so PM/review of medievially fancy names that I can use… thanks ;D**

**Song to listen to in THIS chapter: Pain by Three Days Grace [AKA Depression City]**

**Xoxo, Alyssa**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Link<strong>_

Never in my life have I ever felt so alone.

Days…

Weeks...

Months…

I've lost complete track of time, it means nothing anymore.

The one person I thought I could trust has stabbed me, somewhere I'll never recover. In my heart.

I still can't comprehend what has happened, or the motives behind it. Was I not good to her? Did I do something wrong? Did I not love her enough?

I've walked through Hyrule Field for a few days now, not eating, hardly sleeping, lamenting. Preserving things that I'll never want to forget. Things like the way sunlight shimmered on her golden blond locks, the way her entire face lights up when she laughs. At one point, I remembered something absolutely beautiful, but gut-wrenching at the same time. The first time I'd worked up the courage to kiss her.

_The summer evening was cool, a gracious break from the weeks of humid air and unforgiving sun. She sat on a bench in her favorite courtyard, the flowers emitting a lovely fragrance in the air. The shafts of moonlight illuminated the grass, bleaching everything pale, yet making things more beautiful. If anything could make her even more gorgeous. I walked to sit beside her, too formal for my liking. But it was impossible not to be over-polite when your potential lover is a princess._

"_Hello, Princess" I said, taking her hand and pressing my lips to it. The only show of my love that was considered proper. She said something that astonished me._

"_Link, I tire of you calling me Princess, your highness, your majesty. I would truly appreciate you calling me by my name, Zelda."_

"_Zelda." I whispered, and smiled. Her name was beautiful, just like herself. _

_My eyes lingered over her lips, the incredible shape, the way they parted when she spoke, the pale pink color. My fingers buzzed with electricity, my entire body willing just to reach up and touch them. But instead, I did something that surprised us both._

_So in the moment that I wasn't truly thinking, I quickly pressed my lips to hers. _

_She gasped, and I immediately drew away, thinking myself as too bold. But as soon as I did, she grabbed the sides of my face, and drew me back, her fingers ensnaring in my hair._

_The euphoria that I felt at that moment. I just kissed the princess… and the princess wants me to kiss her. _

_From then on, I realized that she desired my love as much as I craved hers, and being overly-proper wasn't much of a problem. _

The pain of the memory knocks the wind out of me, ruins what little composure I've sustained. I fall off Epona, and onto the ground, curling up in a pathetic fetal position. I mentally shun myself for my weakness, but, I really don't care at this moment.

Zelda is gone and she was kissing somebody else. I will never have her again.

Epona, who stops when she realizes I'm no longer on her, comes back, and nudges my face tentatively with her wet nose.

Epona my only true grip on reality.

I think being alone is doing some good things to my perspective. It reminds me of the old days, the days where everything made sense and I had things to do and people to guide me. With a pang, I suddenly remember about another person who's deserted me. Navi.

I thought she cared for me like I ended up loving her, but once her duty to the deceased Deku Tree was completed; she dumped me like a hot potato. Because I was Hylian. Gone forever. Just like Zelda.

**xxxx**

_**Zelda**_

For more than a day, I lied among the straw and droppings, crying my eyes dry. I wasn't called upon; either no one yet realized I was gone, or no one cared enough to look.

Eventually, a stable hand found me, bearing a horse that would take Epona's stall.

His gaze fixes upon me.

"Uh, missus, this stall's now taken, you'll have tah get outta here." He says politely, gripping the rope tethering the horse.

"Oh. Yes. I'm sorry!" my voice is terrible, hoarse and heartbroken.

I stand up, and brush the hay from my skirts.

I slide out of the stall, and stumble my way from the stables.

The bright light of dawn blinds me, having been in the dark for so long. Something else stuns me, a remembrance of better times. Here in this very field. Before I had ever ridden Epona, before I realized how terrified I was of riding with _him_.

_It was a warm autumn afternoon with bright sun not unlike today; the trees were cloaked in robes of crimson, orange, and yellow. He and I were on separate horses, he on Epona, me on Majesty. Foliage littered the ground, making crunching noises when the hooves connected to the grass. He was about a foot ahead of us; Epona was itching for some action._

_He looked to me, grinning._

"_Why don't you come on Epona, she wants to run. I'm afraid you'll be left behind." _

_So, I dismounted my sidesaddle on Majesty, and he helped me above Epona, me in the front and him in the back, wrapping his arms around me._

"_Are you ready?" he whispered in my ear from behind, making me jump._

"_Y-yes." I stuttered, and braced myself._

_He kissed me once on the neck, and then urged Epona forward._

_It was the most terrifying experience of my life. _

_There was nothing to hold on to, only his arms that kept me aboard the soaring horse. With every gallop she bounced us up and down, and it took me everything not to scream._

_Finally, we were back at the stables, and Epona stopped with a halt, sending me flying over her head and into the leaves. This time, I screamed, as loud as I could, using my hands to break my fall._

_He jumped off Epona and immediately ran to my aid._

"_Zelda, Zelda, oh, Goddesses, are you okay?" He asked, checking me over for anything, broken bones or scrapes._

"_I-"I whispered, almost too stunned to speak. _

"_What!" He demanded, picking me up in his arms and taking me towards the castle._

"_I'm never riding with you again."_

The memory stuns me, roots me to the spot. The tears come before I can stop them. He truly is gone, and he's probably never going to come back.

**xxxx**

_**Link**_

Hours pass, and I'm still laying there in the middle of Hyrule Field, Epona loyally grazing by my side, making sure that I am safe.

"My cucco! Link, boy, is that you?" a familiar voice asks.

I look up, uninterested, to come upon Talon, with his horse and a cart full of milk crates.

"What are ya doin' out here?" He demands, helping me up.

When I don't answer, he simply puts things together.

"Well, I'lla take ya back to the Ranch." He says, and half-drags me to the cart, and tethers Epona to his horse, and our small caravan makes its way to the ranch.

After about ten minutes, we get there, and he drags me inside the house, where he sits me down on the couch with a warm glass of milk.

"Yah just lie down, Link, when yah ready tah talk, we'll talk." Talon says understandingly, and goes upstairs, leaving the candle to flicker.

I drink the milk, feeling it filling my stomach, and occupy myself by watching the wax drip down the candle stalk.

Minutes or hours later, the door opens. And Malon slides through the door.

"Daddy! I'm home!" She shouts, and goes to sit on my couch, when she realizes that I'm there.

"Oh, Goddesses, Link, I didn't see you there!" She says, and frowns. "What are you doing here?"

I look at her, how much different she is. Her face seems brighter, happier. She's gained a lot of weight around her stomach.

"I- can I tell you later? I'm not really up to it." I say, my voice cracked and hoarse.

She nods, and turns her body towards the door, as if looking for something.

And then, I realize.

She hasn't gained some weight at all, not at all.

She's pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger again ;) Hate me all you want!<br>If you noticed, neither one of them has mentioned each other's names in their PoV. It's not a grammar mistake, Link is too heartbroken to mention **_**her **_**[AKA Zelda], and Zelda's too guilty to mention **_**him**_**, [AKA Link] So yeah, thought I'd just clear that up. **

**My love for reviews is like chips, I can't just have one!**

**[Courtesy of nerf-battles, heh, thanks]**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Fairy Boy

**:O Only five chapters left :( Sad stuff. So, I've actually decided to do Changes in Ronan's point of view, I'll get out that in the next few days, hopefully. Right now, I'm posting out the names of his siblings. **

**I sort of slacked off with this music thing, but this chapter is Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri!**

**xoxo,**

**Alyssa**

_**Link**_

"Malon!" I exclaim, bolting upright, the milk sloshing out of the clay mug.

She looks astonished, she whirls back around, arms wrapping reflexively around her stomach, just confirming what I already know.

"What?" she asks, sounding irritated.

"You- uh- I- baby!" I sputter, not really sure what I could possibly say to her.

Malon blushes, her long deep brown hair swishing in front of her.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sort of… married." She bites her lip and looks down.

What? _Married_?

Well, she certainly got over me very fast then.

"When…?" I trail off, too lightheaded to speak.

"Um, about a month after you left, I guess." She says quietly, kicking at a piece of straw with the toe of her shoe.

"Who is he?" I inquire, starting to get back my head and becoming angry in the process.

"Dad hired him three or so days after you were gone. We…sort of hit it off, I guess."

The thought of Malon with another man makes me infuriated, almost jealous. Even though I only have eyes for Zelda, just the thought of her not there for me…

It makes me feel selfish, I shouldn't come first.

Apparently, Malon thought so, too.

"So, uh, how far along are you?"

She looks me in the eye, but seems reluctant to answer.

"About three months." She says quietly.

Oh, so she decided to get herself knocked up right after I left, then.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" she demands, searching my eyes.

"Well, for what I understand, this was more of a rebound thing than anything else! No one gets married and pregnant in a month!" I shout, jabbing a finger at her slightly protruding stomach.

Her glare turns icy.

"It's called _love_, Link, I'm sorry that you've never experienced it! I'm sure with the fucking _Princess_, the best you can do is hold her hand! That's not my problem! It's like this for the rest of us; you have no right to judge me!"

Her accusation brings back the pain. It takes all I have in me not to crumple into a pathetic ball at her feet, weeping in a state of total loss.

But I don't. I keep my head high and although my breathing is slightly labored, I stay on my feet.

She must see it in my eyes, the girl that I know so well, because her voice becomes gentler and she comes over to console me.

"Oh, Link, what happened?" She asks quietly.

"Malon, I'm not the issue here. We're talking about you. What were you-"

The door opens up again, and a man at least six feet tall walks in. He has a short beard and long brown hair, mahogany rather than the chestnut of Malon's. The muscles on his arms seem to ripple as he strides over and pecks Malon on the cheek.

"How are the two most important people in my life?" He asks casually, resting his palm against Malon's stomach.

She grins, and laughs. "We're both fine, thank you."

Then, Malon looks to me. "Austin, this is Link. He's an old friend."

I guess that's all I am to her anymore.

**xxxx**

_**Zelda**_

I did make it to my bedroom, where I resumed my position of curling up into a heartbroken stupor, just in the comfort of my own bed.

My stomach churns, and I feel terribly nausious. Whether it's because of my loss or my anxiety, the pangs I feel are very real, and seriously painful, too. They make me cry harder.

It takes less than an hour for Ronan to find here.

"Zelda…" He begins, his voice and eyes full of remorse.

"Please don't." I whisper, and curl tighter up into my ball of sorrow.

He comes over and sits by my head, looking for a way to comfort me.

"Zelda, trust me, if you mean anything to that man, he'll be back. No one in their right mind would leave you behind. I promise." He whispers, and twirls a strand of my hair around a finger.

I want to believe him. I do. But if Link- My whole body shudders, even when I think the name. It is an unwelcome reminder of what happened a week ago. I try again. If Link—no shudder this time- really, truly cared for me, he wouldn't have left in the first place.

That is, unless he thought that I didn't love him anymore. Which is quite plausible, considering what he walked in on.

"But… he could be so angry. And if he ran into the wrong person while he was so furious, then… bad things could've happened."

Yes, Link's temper… it's not good at all. The slightest thing will set him off. So something juristic like what he saw…

Oh, goddesses. He had to of done something.

I jerk upright, and climb out of the bed.

"I have to go talk to my father." I tell Ronan, and scurry out of the door.

Only to fly into the stiff body of my fuming father.

**xxxx**

_**Link**_

I slept in the loft in the barn, like always, the sweet smell of hay and dung tainting my nostrils.

It was into the early hours of the morning when someone disturbed my rest.

"Hey! Listen!"

I jumped upright, thinking I had imagined the familiar, squeaky voice.

"Link! Hey! Listen!"

Oh, no. No, no, no. This isn't funny.

Whatever my self-conscious is doing to me, it's just making it worse.

It wasn't until the ball of blue light came squarely between my eyes did I realize someone was there.

There hovered Navi, her little blue pixie face alight with fury. Her hands were balled into fists, which rested on her hips.

I gasped and jerked back, squinting against the light.

"Navi, is that you?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes! It _is _me, you blithering idiot! Now, please tell me, why are you so depressed!" She asks, obviously furious at me.

"Wait, wait, so you kept your memory?" I question, wondering why she came to me now, after over ten years without her, and rubbing my eyes.

"Not important!" She declares, and then gets right to the point. "You're acting stupid, and if you keel over one more time, you're going to get yourself murdered. By me. You're not the Link that I know and respect. You're stronger than this. I can't believe you're going to let a girl become the end of you!"

"You don't understand." I murmur, biting my lip.

"Oh, I understand!" She yells, and then her voice becomes softer. "Link, really, Zelda loves you. She really does. But you need to go talk to her, not sit around and mope forever. The people who love you really hate to see you like this. Me included. So do this not just for yourself, but for us, too."

I close my eyes against the truth of her words and her brilliant, familiar light.

But when I open them again, she's gone.

Yet her imaginary words still ring in my ears.

Zelda loves you.

She really does.

Does she?

**OMG! So guess who just put out a spanking new book? This chick! It's RONAN'S POINT OF VIEW! HOLY NO WAY!**

**Right? **

**So go check it out ;D**

**Reviews are like unicorns, they bring rainbows to my day :) **


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Lost

**Ah, this chapter is going to be a surprise. **

**I'm trying to finish this by Monday, so we can end this off on a cute note of my month-aversery... I think I can do 4 more chapters and an epilogue in three days! Yeah, just kidding. It will most definitely be done by the fifteenth though. I only really need to write chapters fourteen and half of fifteen, because the last chapter and the epilogue are finished. Prepare your goodbyes for Changes. And say hello to Different, Ronan's point of view! :)**

**xoxo, Alyssa**

_**Zelda**_

The wind gets knocked out of me as I fly to the floor, ricocheting off my father.

Father stumbles back as well, surprised by my suddenness.

Why was he waiting outside my door?

I gawk at him on the floor, completely dumbfounded, until he musters up enough wits to speak.

"I have been looking all over for you." He whispers in a low and deadly voice.

"I've…been a bit occupied!" I squeak, trembling underneath his fury.

"Zelda, you need to be married to Ronan, both Termina and Hyrule's welfares are at stake, and you as a princess need to accept that I banished Link for your own-"

"WHAT!" I shriek, jumping to my feet in an instant, adrenaline taking over the heartbreak long enough to gather my strength.

"Yes, Zelda, he was getting in the way of your engagement, so I saw it fit to dispose of him. You're lucky he isn't dead." Father says calmly, staring me straight in the eyes.

"I can't believe you. I just can't… Father, how could you do this?" I squeal, covering my face with my hands and shaking my head, trying to get rid of the torturous words.

He doesn't answer my rhetorical question, just turns and smoothly walks away from me.

I gasp once, and then emit a loud sob, sinking to my knees, head still in hands.

Ronan kneels down beside me, whispering soothing words into my ear, ones that I cannot hear. "Zelda, everything will be alright."

But how can things ever be okay, not when Link will never come back?

I open my mouth to say something to him, but instead of words, vomit suddenly comes.

My stomach heaves as I jerk away from him, hands clamped tight over my mouth, trying to find somewhere…anywhere ladylike and suitable to throw up. Finding nowhere, I try to heave my insides out in a dignified way.

I don't think it worked out very well.

I was furious at my body for betraying me as such in front of Ronan. How repulsive he must think of me.

After I'm through, he offers me a damp washrag from the basin on my bedside table.

"Are you okay?" he asks tenitavly, eyeing the puddle of my sick.

"No!" I moan, wiping my face. "I'm embarrassed. Go away, I'm going to get changed."

He leaves the room, and I change out of my spoiled dress and into my nightgown.

I sit down on the floor, my head in my hands as the sobs return, my breath hitching and choking on the air.

He finds me there again, and he wraps his arms around me, stroking my hair soothingly. His touch does little to calm my pain. These aren't the arms that I want.

"Zelda," he pleads. "What can I do?"

"You could _make _me feel better."

And then, silently, I drag him towards the bed.

**xxxx**

_**Link**_

Was she real?

Am I crazy?

I have to ask myself these questions as I lay in the cot, my hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling.

How could I possibly imagined it after ten years of not seeing her?

But why would she leave?

Her blue light was so real, so tangible, there's no way she couldn't exist.

But why didn't she stay?

Something stirs inside me, a longing.

I close my eyes and imagine the cool wind of Kokiri Forest, always tainted with the scent of pine and maple from the trees. The little children with their glowing fairies, playing and laughing.

Suddenly, Navi's voice comes to me, not as clear as the night, but still comprehendible.

"Go to her."

I strain my ears, listening.

Again, I hear it, but it's fainter, more far away.

"She loves you."

I sit there for another five minutes, just trying to listen to the voice.

But it's gone.

I take Epona from the stables, and we're off on the journey back to Castle Town.

The hell with banishment, no ones going to stop me from seeing Zelda.

I have to tell her how I feel.

**xxxx**

_**Zelda**_

A week. I lie in bed for a week.

But somehow, I still get hopelessly sick.

I hadn't eaten anything in a few days, so I wasn't really sure how my body could be rejecting imaginary food.

I slowly padded down to the infirmary, silently hoping that no one else would see me in this deteriorated state. I was lucky; no one was roaming the halls today.

The woman at the infirmary was a mage named Isobel; she was about thirty and had jet black hair that she kept back in a loose bun. She wears glasses on her beaky nose. They flash as her eyes shift to me.

"How can I help you, your highness?" she asks, putting a bookmark in the thick volume she is holding.

"I feel a bit… out of sorts." I tell her, and she guides me to the pallet where she examines her patients.

"How so?" She asks, and cocks her head to the side.

"Well, I've been very tired lately, and I've felt nauseous, but I've been through some… stressful situations, so I'm not sure whether or not it's normal."

She presses her hand against my back, and a few other places, like my abdomen and on my wrist to take my pulse.

Then, she asks something.

"Have you been physically intimate with anyone lately?"

I blush a deep scarlet and look down.

"Yes." I whisper. Just Link. But that was a long time ago. Where could she be going with this?  
>But my eyes widen when I realize.<p>

Goddesses. I haven't _just _slept with Link.

Oh, Nayru. I was heartbroken, I was alone, I needed someone.

"Well, it seems to me like you're pregnant. Congratulations, your highness." She smiles, and pats me on my leg.

"That-that's not possible!" I stutter, clutching at my stomach, and staring at her with disbelieving eyes.

Could...could he have gotten me pregnant? Am I carrying Ronan's child?

"Well, it seems that you have many of the symptoms, and I've never been wrong before. I'm the best there is, your majesty. I would suggest you take it easy for the next couple of weeks."

"Okay." I whisper, and then hobble out of the room, not looking back.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Forever Yours

**Hey guys! I'm so excited because this is the last chapter that I have to write! Yes, the rest are finished, so I'll be posting them daily. Which means, come back tomorrow for chapter 15! Unless… you want them all at once… in which case, I say: TOO BAD! I must make you feel suspense :D**

**Shoutouts to my favorite reviewers: sailorsweetart, nerf-battles, ShadowNinja1011, CometFlight525, Banana14, Anthony1|, and of course, my darling irritant cousin, Brit. You're guys' comments and inputs make me smile so much. I kind of love you. Just saying…. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME :D**

**Xoxo, Alyssa**

**Song for this entry: Faithfully by Journey**

_**Link**_

I make it to Castle Town by sundown, the beautiful colors of sunset illuminating the moat around it. I can see it on the horizon, the beautiful expanse of white marble. And then my eyes fall upon the drawbridge.

It's closing.

I send Epona into a sprint, trying to get to it like those close calls in times before, but no. It's too high up for even me to climb.

"NO!" I shout, banging on the wood, hopelessly trying to get it open.

"Let me in…" I whisper in defeat, sitting down in the flowing water.

I need to talk to Zelda. Now.

There has to be other ways into the castle.

I mount Epona again, and do a quick survey around the area surrounding the drawbridge.

Around the bend, just to the left, there are vines up to the battlements.

I pat Epona on the nose, promising to come back for her in the morning, and wade through the water to my savior vines.

They are flimsy, but they'll have to do.

I grasp the highest possible point with my left hand, and hoist the rest of my body up, relying only on my upper body strength. Move left hand-breathe-move right hand-breathe- continuing this process until I make it to the top.

Panting heavily, I survey the area, looking for a way to the castle.

There are more than enough guards to overpower me above on the battlements, I was just lucky enough not to be spotted.

Looking around desperately, I try to find a way to get down before someone catches me.

I could jump, I've fallen longer distances. But I'd rather not get seriously injured and bedridden before I talk to Zelda.

So the rooftops seem like the only option.

I slid between two merlons and onto the nearest rooftop, four feet down and just about two feet off the edge.

My boots hit the shingles with a muted thud, and I freeze, looking around to see if I had been discovered.

Nothing.

I hopped from house to house, looking for a way down, until I found one with ivy trellis from the second floor all the way to the bottom. Perfect.

Climbing down is much easier than climbing up.

I get to the castle gates without trouble, and take the normal route through to get to the castle, dodging the night guards with familiarity.

Now, comes the hard part. Getting inside.

The old route isn't an option; I can't afford to get stuck again. And the guards on duty at the gate, Wade and Porter, I know they hate me with a passion.

Zelda's bedroom is on the third floor, opening up to a balcony that faces the west side, to the left of the entrance.

There's no ivy, no vines to climb onto.

But there _is _a rose trellis, the graveyard of the flowers Zelda tried to tend to, but always ultimately failed. Gardening wasn't her specialty. But the trellis remains, pale white in the darkness, an empty ladder inviting me to her side. I mentally celebrate Zelda's stubbornness and I tiptoe over to it.

It's almost too simple as I scale the trellis up to her balcony. I barely make a sound, and I get up in less than a minute.

The doors to her bedroom creak as I slowly open them.

She's lying on her bed, curled up in an unnatural way around her stomach, sobbing.

I'm taken aback. What is wrong with her?

"Zelda?" I ask, my voice tentative as I go to her.

**xxxx**

_**Zelda**_

Pregnant. I am pregnant.

How could I be pregnant?

I can't be a mother. The only time I've ever experienced children is at the schools I am to survey.

And childbirth. My mother died during childbirth. And with Link gone, this baby will have no one if I were to die.

I'm so trapped in my tortured thoughts that I thought I imagined my name being called.

But then someone touches my arm.

"Zelda?" the voice asks again.

I tilt my head to the side on my pillow, opening my eyes to see who it is.

Dirt encrusts his cheeks and forehead. His shaggy dirty blond hair is partially covered by a green sock cap, but some hangs down to frame his face in his usual style. His clothes are battle worn, with frays and patches, and encrusted with dirt. His cerulean eyes bore into mine.

"Link?" I whisper, reaching out a finger to touch him, for some reason wanting to make sure he was truly there.

When he doesn't answer, I get worried.

"Are you really there?" I croak, my voice hoarse from tears.

His face softens then, he reaches out to take my cold fingers in his warm ones. "I'm here." He murmurs.

"Oh, Link. I'm so sorry. Really, I don't love Ronan, I was so taken by surprise that-"

His lips silence mine in that just-shut-up sort of way. But I can't. I have things to tell him.

"Link, there's something I have to tell you." I tell him, sitting up and pushing against his chest.

"Lay it on me." He says, and sits beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well, um…I…" I can't bring myself to tell him.

"What?" he asks, agitated.

"I'm pregnant." I say, quiet as a whisper of wind.

He gasps, a cold, terrible sound, and jumps up from the bed.

"Zelda!" he exclaims. "How could you do this?"

"Don't be angry!" I beg, standing up to take his hand.

He jerks his hands away from me, a look of disgust on his face.

"How could I not be angry? You slept with someone else! That's disgusting, I thought I knew you, I thought-"

"No, Link!" I interrupt him. "It's not anyone else's baby."

His face darkens, and he laughs bitterly.

"I knew Ronan was bad news, but I never thought that you would stoop this low, Zelda. I loved you, I did. And I came here to make this work, but… I don't know. I can't think right now. I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"Link, please!" I plead, taking his face in my hands. "I swear, I've never, ever been unfaithful to you. This is your child."

He shakes his head.

"Unfaithful is when you walk in on the love of your life kissing an old friend."

"Ugh!" I say in frustration. "You know what I mean. I've never done…that…with someone else."

My voice must be so disgustingly real that he somehow changes his viewpoint.

"Fine." he says grudgingly, looking to his feet.

"I love you." I whisper, pressing my lips to his, just for a second.

"I know." He says, nodding once. "I'm not sure if that's enough, though."

"But you'll stay with me?" I nearly beg, looking into his eyes.

"Forever." He whispers, and leans down to kiss me again.

**xxxx**

Over the next few weeks, he comes and goes, careful to stay out of the sight of my father. Ronan comes around, and practically gets on his knees to beg forgiveness out of Link. They actually become friends.

My stomach becomes rounder, and mobility is irritating, because of the extra weight. My ankles start to swell and my back becomes sore. Gossip gets around that it's Ronan's baby, it's not Ronan's baby, how improper it is for me to be with child. But I don't care.

Link is here, and he's going to be with me every step of the way.

After he leaves my room one night to go back to his hiding place, I hear something out that terrifies me.

A scuffling noise, followed by a cry of pain.

"Intruder! Intruder in the castle!"

Oh, no. No, no, no, no. Not this.

I try to go to him, but someone has bolted my door for security measures.

I shriek and bang my fists on the heavy wooden door, kicking and yelling out, but no one comes to my aid.

Where are they taking Link?

**Sorry if there's any awkward grammar mistakes, I've had the worst headache for a while and I wanted to get a chapter out, just, I'm not to keen to edit this. So, let me know if there are any nasties and I'll change it. Thanks :)**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Goodbye

**I UPLOADED TWO CHAPTERS TODAY! DON'T READ THIS ONE UNLESS YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER FOURTEEN! AAAAHHHHH!**

**I got this done in a month, which I'm very proud about. I do take pride in not letting my fans wait. So thanks for standing by me and my quick-updateness.**

**Teehee.**

**Xoxo, Alyssa**

_**Link**_

The days that pass are horrific.

I get little water and next to no food, my arms and legs are chained down my manacles. Rats scurry across my legs, biting into my flesh.

How could I possibly deserve this?

It is after four days that Zelda finally comes to visit me, bearing the most beautiful sight.

Her rotund stomach, bearing my child.

She gets the keys from the guard on position, and shoos him away to talk to me. My eyes are so locked onto her womb that I don't notice Ronan standing beside her.

"Hey." I croak, my voice hoarse and my lips cracked.

"Oh, Link. I'm so sorry I haven't come sooner! No one would tell me where they took you!" she cries, wrapping her arms around my raw flesh.

When I wince, she backs off me immediately, whispering words of apology, and grabs something behind her. A tin mug.

She puts the metal cup to my lips.

Water.

Nothing else matters, just getting something to drink. In this prison, they keep you alive, but only just.

"This is all my fault." She whispers while I down the offering, careful not to spill a single drop.

"No, Zelda, it's no ones fault. Things just happen." Says Ronan, rubbing her back. I nod in agreement.

She kisses my neck, my forehead, my eyelids. And then she moves to whisper in my ear.

"I'm going to get you out of here. Then you can run, go as far away as you can. I'll send someone for you."

I shake my head.

"Nothing will separate me from my child."

_**Zelda**_

What do you mean, no?

Was Link seriously refusing to let me break him out of prison, just to be in proximity of his child? Doesn't he realize that he will _die_ if he stays put? I look to Ronan for help; someone needs to show him sense, because Link is obviously not listening to me.

But Ronan just shakes his head.

"Zelda, I think…. I think that I would do the same thing."

You've got to be kidding me.

"For the love of Nayru!" I shout as loud as I dare, stamping my foot to the ground. "You two are the most obnoxiously noble idiots I've ever heard of. Link, I promise, if you'll go, you _will_ be able to see the baby, once my father calms down, but for now… it's simply too dangerous for you to stay here!" My voice is passionate, but final.

He still doesn't buy it.

"I don't care about how dangerous it is for me! I want to be here with you, Zelda; this is supposed to be a beautiful thing! Our baby-"

He jabs a finger at my protruding stomach.

"Needs both of us! I'm not going to abandon my child!"

How pitiful he looks, weighed down my manacles in a cell. It is almost painful to see him this way. I have to convince him to go, that I'll be fine.

But really, I won't. I want him by my side just as much as he wants to be there. Staying in a cell about to be executed isn't an option, though. It's time for me to put on a brave face and get him away, as far away from here as he possibly can.

"There is no other option, Link, it's either leave, or stay here and die." I say quietly. Truth radiates from the words, and he hangs his head. Tears run down his cheeks, staining the flesh.

Did you hear that? That was my heart breaking.

"You're right. But…" he trails off.

"But nothing!" I snap. "We all know that I'm right. Tomorrow night, we're busting you out of here, and if I get one word of protest, I'll let you _rot_ in this cell, until someone gets around to doing you in!"

Of course I'm lying. But he doesn't know that.

**xxxx**

Ronan spends the night in my room, slowly stroking my hair while I cry my eyes dry. He truly has become my friend, someone there to comfort me. My stomach churns. I know there's a likely chance I won't see Link for years after tomorrow. Years of raising a child and even possibly having to marry Ronan. I'll have to face it all without him.

Somehow I manage to fall asleep, but unconsciousness does little to ease my torture.

When I awaken, I wait for the never-ending tears to start, but none come. It is relieving to say the least.

I go about my day as normal, trying to act collected. I have to remind myself that no one knows what will happen tonight, and it would be well to keep it that way.

Evening falls, and I go to Ronan's chamber to collect him. He's sitting on his bed, wearing dark clothing, a serious look on his face.

"Shall we go?" I ask him quietly, and he nods.

We slowly tiptoe down to the dungeons, the jingling of keys our only companion. We make it to Link's dingy little cell, and release his manacles. He flexes his sore arms and grabs me in his arms, kissing me with a fire I've never seen in him before.

"Zelda, I love you. I promise, I'll come back for you, and the baby." He whispers against my lips, and then holds me tight for a perfect second.

He releases me too soon, and then clambers off into the dark, before I can express in turn how much he means to me.

I just stand there for a second, and Ronan strokes my arm sympathetically.

"Zelda, we have to get out of here…" he murmurs, and he has to drag me out, I'm rooted to the spot. He locks the gate behind him.

And then we hear it. A cry for help.

I'd know that voice anywhere.

I run to him as quickly as I can, trying to find him. Has he been hurt? Did someone find him? I sprint into a random corridor where I hear commotion, Ronan right at my feet. There, the unthinkable was unraveling.

They had him surrounded, just Link and the three guards. No escape. I was right behind them, screaming my lungs off the entire time. For help that would never come. I tried to run to him, but my hands were tied behind my back by another guard's arms. I thrashed and kicked, but his hold was unbreakable. This is it. The jig is up. Link will finally have to die. I realize that there is absolutely nothing I can do to defy my father's wishes, and I slump against the rough chainmail of the guard's body. Ronan's body is right next to mine, but he's much harder to contain. It takes two guards to restrain him, and he's putting up an excellent fight. Endless tears wash down my face, and Link's eyes meet mine. Pleading. Trying to tell me something. But he doesn't say a word. Instead, his eyes fall to my womb, and then, his mouth moves. It takes me a second to realize what he's saying.

He's mouthing _I love you_, over and over. To our baby.

I sink to my knees, heartbreak taking over the rest of my body. He'll never see our baby.

As if suddenly he reads my thoughts, his face suddenly sinks into hopelessness.

Indeed, the blazing determination of his face becomes defeat, and the arrow is drawn back. The head guardsman prepares to take his life. A terrible smirk crosses his face. Link closes his eyes.

So he doesn't see Ronan jump in front of the arrow and it piercing through his chest.

**xxxx**

**Yeah, I just went there. MWUAHAHHAHAH! Don't worry; the next chapter will be up TOMORROW! It's already written. Hah, it's been written since like, chapter seven. I'm just not putting it up today to torture the hell out of you guys. –hands tissues- I know this is very emotional for you. :)**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Breathing

**Heads up: This chapter is LONG. Like, seriously, it's longer than two or three of the longest chapters combined. Yeah. It's that legit. But this is the finale! I have to make it spectacular!**

**xxxx**

_**Link**_

My eyes were clenched shut, bracing my entire body for the shot that would end my life. No one could save me now. Not Malon, not Saria or even Zelda. It was too late. I would never even see the child, my beautiful unborn child, the perfect combination of me and Zelda. The baby would never know its father. A stab of pain shoots through me when I consider this. I try to picture the perfect child. It is a girl, her long blond hair around her with the same exact eyes as her mother. She smiles up at me. I hear the whistle of air, and I try to hold onto the image of the imaginary baby. Hold onto what I will never get to see while I die. Eventually, I realize that no pain has yet entered my body. So, I unclench my fists and look down into my chest. Had the guard missed?

But instead of finding an arrow embedded into my body, my eyes fall upon Ronan. He has fallen, and his blood spatters the stone floor, crimson against the grey. There is a single arrow suspended from his chest, which is barely rising and falling. I fall to my knees beside him, and quickly pull the arrow from him. The trio of guards stands about a foot from us, their faces all disbelieving. But then, they compose themselves, quickly disregard me, and scuttle to his aid, picking him up and whisking him away.

Zelda follows quickly behind them, but I cannot move. My brain will not function. So I focus on my breathing, which somehow remains even through all the bloodshed. However, my body has other ideas. My knees tremble and then give way, and I crumple to the ground, which is still warm from the blood that covers it.

**xxxx**

Eventually, I come to, and I am in the exact same spot, but the blood is a revolting shade of red-brown. It makes me gag, but since I really haven't eaten anything in days, all that comes up is bile. With it comes the memory of what happened. I should be dead. But I'm not. Because he saved me.

_Why did he save me?_

And another thing, was he alive? Was the man I owe my life to dead because he sacrificed himself for me? Had the unthinkable happened?

I pick myself up, and try to find the exit of the twists and turns of the prison. It takes a while, but I get to the castle eventually.

My body feels completely lifeless; it is phantom limbs that carry me to the hospital area. I know they are there.

And Zelda is the one who is sitting at Ronan's side, clutching his hand with her head against the cot he lay on. When the guards around her recognize me, they charge at me and hold me against the wall. I yell out, completely surprised.

The head guardsman, Ardo, takes out his bow and mounts an arrow, the tip barely an inch from my chest. His face is just as close to mine, and his face turns into a disgusting grimace.

"There is no one to save you now!" he sneers, and his mouth upturns into a smile. He pulls the arrow back a little farther, and is prepared to shoot when Zelda cries out.

"STOP!" She squeals, her voice shooting through three octaves in a second, the whites of her eyes turning red from the blood vessels popping. It is a bloodcurdling, horrifying scream, the kind that I never want to hear her utter ever again. And then I notice the knife in her hands.

She glares at the guards.

"You kill him, and I swear to the Goddesses that I will die too! Me and the precious heir to the Hyrulian throne. You think my father would appreciate that?" she says in a low, deadly voice as she moves the knife to her stomach, exactly where our baby would be.

No. No! _NO!_

How dare she threaten our baby's life for mine? That is absurd, that is unthinkable!

When the guards don't react to her at all, she takes the knife and holds it against the throat.

"Get away from him. Get OFF HIM NOW!" She shrieks. It's a terrible noise.

Ardo finally takes her somewhat seriously, but keeps the two guards to keep hold of me.

"Princess, you are in no position to make threats. I have direct orders from the king to end the life of this boy!" he yells, jabbing a finger in my direction.

"This _boy_?" She screeches. "Well, I've got news for you! That boy-" She gestures to me with her hands. "Is my baby's father. Not Ronan."

I don't understand why she's telling the guards this, that won't change anything.

But she continues.

"And if you execute the father of my child, I will most definitely kill myself, because no child of mine is living without its father. I won't have it. You kill him, you just killed the princess of Hyrule. Wouldn't want that on your hands, would you?" She threatens, and the knife gets closer to her neck, it indents her flesh.

"Princess, put that down." Ardo orders.

"Let Link go." She counters.

"I can't do that."

"Then I can't put down the knife."

"I am NOT playing games!"

"Neither am I."

They glare at each other, and finally, Ardo turns around and gestures to the two others to let me free. My bottom hits the ground with a muted thump. I scramble to my feet, and instinctively reach behind me for a sword that I don't have.

Zelda pulls the knife away from her neck, but keeps it firmly at her side.

"I want you to swear to me that no harm will come to him." She demands.

Ardo grimaces. Obviously he planned to kill me once Zelda put her makeshift weapon down.

"DO IT!" she screams.

Her voice is so ferocious, so terrifyingly deadly, that the other two guards' weapons clatter to the floor. Ardo's bow remains in his grip. He doesn't speak. I want to do terrible things to him. Just swear to it! Not for my sake, for Zelda's, for the baby's… 

Zelda takes the knife back to her neck, and presses down. Small beads of blood come up around the blade, the crimson curling around silver. I can't take this, I want to help, but there is only one person that can stop her. And he doesn't give a damn if she lives or dies.

I run over to Ardo and punch him in the nose with as much strength as I can muster.

In shock, the bow flies out of his hands as he tumbles to the ground.

"SHE'S THREATENING TO KILL HERSELF YOU ABSURD MORON!" I scream, pinning him down on the stone floor. "THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME! THIS IS ABOUT HER!"

Both the guards are pulling me off Ardo, who is sputtering half-words. He picks himself and his bow up, and reaches for his quiver.

"That's one move too far, Hero of Time. Say Goodbye." He pulls an arrow back, picking the spot in which to shoot me carefully. The blade of the arrow is a centimeter away from my heart. And then, all of a sudden, he falls forward at my feet.

The knife is embedded into his back.

**Xxxx**

_**Zelda**_

I threw the knife, aiming to kill. That man, that horrible evil man called Ardo, he did not deserve to live. What little compassion he has. Even my desperate plea of suicide did not faze him. The only way to save Link's life was to end his.

I did what I had to do.

**xxxx**

_**Link**_

As soon as Ardo collapsed, the other two guardsmen fled. What cowards. Zelda ran to me, picking me up, demanding if I was okay. Her neck was still bleeding, the shallow wound she had inflicted upon herself fresh.

I was abruptly furious again.

"Zelda! How could you do that to yourself!" I demanded. "This isn't about my life; this is about our baby's!"

I stroke her womb, showing affection to my little perfect child, now finally safe.

Her beautiful eyes bore into mine, and I believe for a single moment I can see her soul.

"Link, I could never, ever live without you. You are my other half, the one that I am devoted to. If you were gone, my life would be meaningless. Especially with this baby, I would be so lost, Link. I love you."

How smoothly the conversation had shifted from suicide threats to declaring ourselves.

"I just hope the baby isn't stubborn as hell like you are." I whisper. I try a brave attempt to smile, and when I manage, Zelda bursts into tears.

"I'm so glad that you are okay, but Link…I just killed someone!" she sobs against my chest.

I whisper soothing things into her ear, and stroke her hair.

"Someone is dead… because of me!" her voice is becoming hysteric.

She is so overcome with the guilt that she has to leave, no words of condolence can help her. She'll have to work this out by herself and with the Goddesses. Now that she is gone, I can turn my attention to Ronan. His breathing is shallow, I can barely make out the rising and falling of his chest and he so desperately clings to life.

I sit beside him, and look to his face. His expression is tense.

"So did you hear all of that?" I ask, my voice as gentle I can make it.

He nods once, the effort to do so looks incredible.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Ronan. More sorry than I can say. I should be on my deathbed right now, not you. That arrow was aimed for me! Why would you save me?" My voice rises into a hysteric yell, and he cringes away from it.

"Link." He gasps. "You… can do what I cannot. You mean the world to Zelda. In a world where you don't exist, she won't either. Don't do anything stupid and make me regret wasting my life for your ungrateful ass."

How he can make jokes with death staring him right in the face.

"I'm not ungrateful. I just can't understand."

He looks at me, and his voice sounds older than the hills when he speaks.

"Just take care of Zelda, and take care of your baby. Tell her that I love her. I promise that I'll-" he gasps, and when he speaks again, his voice is so quiet I have to strain my ears to listen.

"Link…. Be happy." A single tear falls down his cheek, a perfect silver pearl.

And then his chest ceases to rise and fall. Ronan is…gone.

The air becomes silent as he gasps out his last breath.

As he crosses the barrier from our world to the next.

**xxxx**

_**Zelda**_

Nothing even matters anymore.

Life has lost its meaning; the only thing that keeps me to this world is Link and my baby. They are the only two people I truly care about. Ronan. He'll be dead by now, my only true friend. And I wasn't there for him. The last words I spoke to him were words of gratitude.

"Oh, Ronan!" I had cried, burying my face into the side of his cot, not daring to touch him. "I cannot believe you did this. I am so, so sorry."

He had smiled gently and brushed my hair away from my face, cringing in pain.

"I did it because I wanted to, not for your sake."

He paused for a moment, his breath labored.

"Just, don't forget me or anything. I want to be remembered as a strong, noble man whose life was lost in some dignified hardship." He's kidding, but how can he jest about the death that is surely approaching?

"I could never forget you. You saved him…and me."

He looked intently into my face, as if trying to memorize my features. His hand lifted up to caress my cheek, and I caught his fingers in mine.

"I love you." He whispered.

And then his perfect forget-me-not eyes closed. I kissed his temple gently, and held his hand as he slumbered. I could at least give him a few moments of contentment after he saved my love's life.

And now I would never see those eyes open again.

I had never questioned the affection I had for him. I figured it more as a family love. Like a brother, or a best friend. But maybe, maybe deep down I did love Ronan. Maybe that's why it is so unthinkable to let him go.

**xxxx**

_A Week Later_

_**Link**_

I walk through the silent castle corridors. It is time to face the King.

And I will not take no for an answer. I will be here for Zelda or she will be leaving with me. I will not be without her or my child.

The heavy wooden doors of his study take most of my strength to open, my body still not fully healed from those wretched few days in the prison.

He's there, sitting at his mahogany desk, glasses on, reading papers. Just like the last time I was in here.

I clear my throat, and he looks to me, irritated.

"I've just drafted a letter of condolences to Prime Minister Ozark." He says.

"Oh." I say, dumbly, my gaze shifting to the floor.

"I hope you are aware that this is truly all your fault."

"Yes, sir, I take full responsibility. But it doesn't change the way I feel about my child or your daughter." I say firmly, yet polite, not trying to start an argument.

"This is a mess. This is a big mess, Link. Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't send you to be executed for treason against both Hyrule and Termina!"

I bite my lip and think carefully before I answer.

"When Ardo caught up with me in the Sick Wing, did you hear what Zelda did?" I ask, staring straight into his cold, grey eyes.

"No."

"Well, she threatened to commit suicide with a knife, and held the dagger to her throat until the guards put me down. If you kill me, you'll be killing her, too. Trust me on that, sir." I say confidently, and watch as his face turns to horror.

"Preposterous!" The king scoffs.

"Really? Because if you called her down here right now, the scars of her decision are shown upon her neck." I whisper.

He glares at me before speaking.

"As much as I despise your defiance, I admire your courage, Hero of Time." He finally says, and stands up to shake my hand. "Please be good to my daughter, and your child."

"I wouldn't dream of anything else, your majesty."

**Stay tuned for the Epilogue, it'll be up later today! Wewt! So, Changes WILL be finished on it's month-aversery. How adorable. Luff you guys :)**


	18. Epilogue: Love

**Oh. My. God. THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE FINAL ENTRY TO CHANGES! –tear, tear- An entire book in a month. Not bad ;)**

**A sequel will be out called Endings: The Story of the Children. **

**I'm sure you can guess what it is about. **

**I'm debating the point of view. It might just be a squabble of a whole bunch of people's point of view, from Malon to Zelda, both their children, and others, too! Sticking just to Zelda and Link would be terrible. Maybe not for you, but for me!**

**Without further ado, the epilogue. **

_Twenty Eight Months Later_

_**Link**_

Although I've never killed a person, there is one thing I know.

Death is a horrible thing.

It rips you from those you love, takes them away from you forever. Their hearts will never beat, their eyes will never open, no words or laughter will ever escape their lips again. In a way, though, death can give you perspective on life.

When someone you cherish passes, you never really get over it, not until you find content in another life, one you've created yourself. This is the joy I feel when I look into my daughter's eyes. They are a perfect azure, light as the sky but as full and deep as Lake Hylia. I see many things in those eyes. Little things like the blue dress Zelda wore on the night she was created. And big things, like when I try to picture Ronan and the color of his eyes are exactly the same. Maybe Aurella was a gift from him. I know Zelda likes to think so, and I do as well.

We did eventually get married, just a small ceremony for just the two of us and the stocky monk. It wasn't lavish or expensive, just a quiet tribute to our love.

Malon had her baby five months before Zelda, a son. His name is Markus, and somehow, he looks exactly like his mother, with dark, deep brown eyes and dark russet hair. He likes to play with Aurella, the little princess and the little farmhand. It is almost ironic.

It seems hard to imagine that once I thought I loved Malon. The confusion, the tension, and then the death. But before all that, happy times. Although the period between me returning from Termina and Ronan are short, they were perfect. It reminds me of times now, though Ronan is ever-present in both mind and heart.

Our days are laced with both small and large joys, such as the little handmade cards Zelda and I exchange often, or hearing Aurella's first word, 'love'. Yes, that word does get around a lot. I tell my baby I love her every chance I get, several times a day. I play my ocarina for her and Zelda sings for her. Aurella is usually mesmerized, but then tries to sing along, her little baby babbling hilarious. This beautiful combination of the two of us is more perfect than I could have ever imagined, I would never, ever change a thing.

Yes, Ronan does come up a lot in conversations, and the castle somehow seems empty without his laughter that I only knew for such a short while. I have to remind myself constantly, and Zelda too, that life will move on. He wouldn't want us to be in a depressed stupor for the rest of our lives. That, I know for sure.

We took a trip to Kakariko Village about a month ago, and I walked through the threshold of the Shadow Temple for the first time in about five years. Zelda left a letter and we sat there for a while, just her and me-and the babbling Aurella-reminiscing.

What I thought about most was Ronan. He was now among the shadows, a life departed. The man that saved my life and let me keep my daughter and my love.

The one thing that I think about, the thing that keeps me up sometimes and visits frequently in my dreams, is the last words he ever spoke.

Be happy.

You know, though, with a beautiful wife and a gorgeous daughter, his final request doesn't seem hard at all. I think I can manage.

So maybe, sudden and brutal changes can create things beautiful and pure. Changes for the better.

Be happy, indeed.

_The End_

**And that's all she wrote.**

**[And I can finally hit the COMPLETE BUTTON! VICTORY IS MINE!]**

**[Prepare yourself; this author's note will probably be longer than the Epilogue]**

**Notice the subtle use of "changes" a few sentences back? That was the line that inspired me to write this story. To think, a preface, sixteen chapters, and an epilogue spawned from that one measly sentence. (I'll bet you had no idea why I named this book Changes. Now you know why.)**

**In addition to the sequel, (if you didn't already know) I've been writing Changes in Ronan's Point of View! [Cue Team Ronan Squee]I think it will improve my writing skills, and also add a new, important dimension to this story. And by the end of it, I'll be bawling my eyes out because I killed him off.  
><strong>

**I'm really proud of myself. Because it's so long. (That's what she said) But seriously. I mean, really, I thought that I would give up on this after a while, but I didn't. I stuck it out to the end. And now I'm writing at least two more books revolving around it. Crazy stuff.**

**Please leave me your last thoughts, expectations for the sequel, and any other ideas.**

**Love you forever ;)**

**-Alyssa**

**PS: After a long search for Children's names, here are the ones that I've come up with for the infamous seven children of Zelink ;)**

**Aurella Nayru. (AKA, Nayru's love, which is appropriate, no?) **

**Link Ronan II. (Of course, who do you think I am?)**

**Guinevere Navillia. (Not-so-subtle reference to Navi. I'm lame.)**

**Marceline Cassandra (Cassie, I know you hate me right now. But guess who doesn't care?)**

**Ophelia Annabelle(…Because Brittany wanted it soo bad…)**

**Magdoyln Impa. (Do I even have to explain?)**

**And Zelda Arianna (I'm told they need to name at least one daughter Zelda….)**


	19. Updates n Stuff Part 2

_**UPDATED AUTHORS NOTE 3-9-12:**_

**I will be refreshing this every time I update a new chapter of Changes, so you can tell when to come back and read. So, when you get the alert, don't come to the last chapter. Nothing new will be happening besides the fact that I have fixed the next chapter in the story. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**I have news for you guys. But first, a sneak peak at the sequel. (Which, may I add, is already in the works. You can go check it out on my profile if you'd like) And, in the process, a shameless bump. Advertisement, baby! So seriously, for everyone that has this on story alert or favorites, GO CHECK THE SEQUEL! I'm not getting all of my favorite reviewers anymore D: I miss you guys!**

**Xoxo, Alyssa**

**xxxx**

_Excerpt from "The Endings: The Story of the Lost"_

"LOOK AROUND, _HERO_!" he roared, his voice twisting on the word as if it was the last possible thing he could use to describe the despicable man in front of him. "ALL THESE PEOPLE NEED YOUR HELP! THEY'RE DYING. DYING FOR YOU!"

He gestured his arms to the melee surrounding them. Taking a deep breath to reign in his temper, he strode closer to the Hero, wielding his rapier defensively. His voice softened, his eyes glinting maliciously. "And you know what the best part is?" he paused a moment, then answered his rhetorical question, leaning in closer, leaving a delicate whisper on Link's ear. "There's nothing you can do."

Walking back a step and crossing his arms behind his back, he began to pace in front of the broken man, a calculating look on his face. "Yes, not a thing. They will die for you, Link. Their blood will be shed, their hearts will stop beating. And after this is all over, whoever survives will hate you. How does it feel, Link? How does it feel to allow hundreds to sacrifice themselves for you, for your _happy ending_?"

He sneered, kicking the man with the toe of his boot with disgust. "Too bad you'll never get it. I'm the Hero now. I have all the power. Your people will follow me. And you'll be _hated_. Hated just like you made people hate me. I don't like double standards, you know. You will suffer like I suffered, be hurt like I hurt. Maybe we'll even have you die for me. That would even things out, wouldn't it?"

He smiled then, a genuinely giddy grin. "I have to go now. It's time to save the people of Hyrule. Goodbye, Link."

With that, he threw himself into the carnage surrounding them, a victorious grin on his face as he slew monster after monster.

The hero, however, maintained his position, an empty look on his face. "I saved your life." He whispered to himself, lifting his knees to his chest, curling in a protective ball in his prison. "This wasn't supposed to be my ending."

**In other news, I'm redoing Changes. I'll be proofreading, adding and taking away things, and adding more character development. So, I'll make another update here when I do that, and I hope to see you guys reviewing at the other story. Ta-ta. :)**


End file.
